Adolescence
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: L'adolescence. Une période difficile pour certains enfants… Pouvant parfois se transformer en cauchemar. Elle peut détruire une famille ou la souder comme jamais. (Fiction inspirée d'Higurashi et Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, mais ce n'est pas une deathfic.)
1. Chapitre 1

**Hi there, viewers. Aujourd'hui, premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction : Adolescence ! Hum… J'ai longtemps hésité à traiter le sujet de l'adolescence, une phase assez… Compliquée pour certains jeunes. Mais c'était un sujet qui me tenait à cœur. Après un long moment de réflexion et après avoir lu l'intégrale des mangas d'Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, je me suis dit « Ok, je me lance ». Donc… Here it is. Au passage, si le Geek semble quelque peu OOC dans la fiction… C'est volontaire. On parle de l'adolescence et du changement non seulement physique et mentale de l'enfant. Donc… Ce n'est pas vraiment du OOC. Ah et pour ses réactions et ses faits et gestes, je me suis un peu inspirée de mon propre passage à l'adolescence. Bref, sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

« … C'était Mathieu Sommet en direct de la toile, pour vous servir ! »

Mathieu venait de terminer le tournage du prochain épisode de SLG. Alexis Lloyd, caché derrière la caméra, regarda le vidéaste avec un sourire et un pouce levé.

« C'est bon, c'est dans la boîte ! _Dit joyeusement l'assistant._

\- Ah, ça fait du bien quand c'est fini ! _S'exclama Mathieu en soufflant._

\- Ouais, mais il y a encore la phase du montage à faire.

\- Rah, ta gueule ! »

Les deux hommes rigolèrent. C'était un dimanche après-midi agréable, rempli de conneries et de rires. Tout le monde discuta entre eux… Sauf un garçon, plus jeune que les autres, qui se dirigea vers la porte. Voyant du coin de l'œil de qui il s'agissait, le schizophrène attrapa la poignée de ce dernier.

« Geek ? » Demanda Mathieu. « Où tu vas ? »

Le jeune homme au T-shirt Captain America regarda le vidéaste avec un visage neutre. Cependant, on pouvait sentir une pointe de colère dans ses yeux. Encore une fois, il a été insulté et brutalisé pendant cet épisode. Et cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer, ce rôle de victime… Le Geek repoussa la main de Mathieu, ce dernier reculant de surprise.

« Je retourne dans ma chambre. » Dit sèchement le gamer. « J'ai des devoirs à faire. »

Sans attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et claqua violemment la porte, faisant sursauter tout le monde, même Wi-Fi qui miaula de peur et s'enfuit de la chaise où il faisait sa sieste. Mathieu resta figé, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Depuis un long moment, le Geek avait commencé à changer. Il avait constamment un visage inexpressif, et il ne parlait plus beaucoup. En rentrant des cours, il s'enferma aussitôt dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs, sans un mot pour Mathieu et ses acolytes. Il passa plus de temps avec ses jeux-vidéos ou dehors qu'avec ses collègues. Même sa façon de s'habiller avait changé : au lieu de porter tout le temps sa chemise rouge fétiche, il était souvent avec une veste bleu et blanche, une chemise blanche, un jean et des baskets noirs. Sa fidèle casquette resta à la maison avec sa chemise Captain America, le gamer ayant décidé de faire de ses vêtements auquel les fans sont habitués à le voir « son costume » pour SLG. Et en cours, son comportement était des plus exemplaires : calme, réfléchi et concentré. Ses résultats étaient plutôt bon, surtout en sport où il avait une excellente moyenne. Seulement, cette soudaine distance du Geek avec sa famille et son changement de comportement n'avait pas échappé à Mathieu… De plus en plus souvent, le gamer claquait les portes, râlait ou semblait vraiment embêté d'être avec ses collègues. Et lorsque le tournage d'un épisode de SLG se terminait, il était le premier à quitter la salle.

Le vidéaste alla au salon, tandis que ses acolytes étaient retournés dans leurs chambres respectives. Il s'assit sur le canapé, et posa une main sur son front… Il avait une petite mine. Le schizophrène ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la réaction du Geek à son égard… A ce rejet faible, mais où il avait clairement ressenti de la colère. Alexis, voyant la tête de Mathieu, s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda.

« Ça ne va pas, Mathieu ? _Demanda-t-il calmement._

\- Je pense au Geek… _Avoua Mathieu._

\- Cela fait un moment qu'il est comme ça ?

\- Oui… Et cela devient de plus en plus fréquent. Il claque les portes, semble tout faire pour m'éviter… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, et j'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu…

\- Hum… Au fait, il vient d'avoir quel âge ? _Demanda l'assistant car, en effet, chaque personnalité de Mathieu avait un âge prédéfini. Bien-sûr, la majorité d'entre eux avait la vingtaine ou le même âge que le vidéaste, à l'exception du Geek qui était encore un enfant._

\- Il vient d'avoir 15 ans, et il est rentré en seconde.

\- Ah… Oh, je ne pense pas que ce soit grave. Il doit être juste un peu stressé d'entrer au lycée, sans doute. Ça ira mieux par la suite, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Alexis tapota gentiment l'épaule de Mathieu et lui sourit.

Le vidéaste sourit à son assistant. Oui, il s'inquiétait peut-être pour rien. Ayant retrouvé confiance, Mathieu retourna dans sa chambre et commença à faire le montage du prochain épisode de SLG. Il travailla jusqu'à 19h, où il s'arrêta pour préparer le dîner. Une fois le repas fait, il appela ses collègues en allant dans leurs chambres. Le dernier sur la liste était le Geek. Le schizophrène ouvrit doucement la porte et vit le gamer sur son bureau, ses cahiers et ses manuels ouverts devant lui et étalés sur la table. Il semblait vraiment concentré… Hésitant un peu à le déranger, il finit tout de même par dire :

« Allez, sale gosse ! Le dîner est prêt. »

Le Geek poussa un gros soupir d'agacement, se leva et sortit de sa chambre, bousculant Mathieu et le fusillant d'un regard noir pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le salon. Le vidéaste fut quelque peu apeuré par les yeux avec lesquels le jeune garçon le regardait. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça… En silence, il alla au salon où tout le monde était réuni. La soirée fut conviviale et drôle, et tout le monde était content. Le Geek finit rapidement son repas, jeta les restes, mit les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, sous les regards pour le moins surpris de ses collègues.

« Ben, tu ne restes pas avec nous ? _Demanda Mathieu au jeune garçon, un peu incrédule face à ce départ aussi soudain._

\- Non. » Répondit froidement le Geek.

Il tourna le dos à ses comparses et retourna dans sa chambre. Pour le coup, il ne claqua pas la porte. Tout le monde était stupéfait par cette réaction de la part du gamer. Lui qui d'habitude était un gros gourmand, le voilà qui a pris un seul plat et s'en ait allé fissa. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce… Aussitôt brisé par une remarque du Hippie :

« Il fait un bad trip, gros. »

Mathieu ne savait pas comment réagir… Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, avec le Geek ? Le vidéaste trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air… Et cela, depuis un moment.

« Geek… »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1. Désolé s'il semble un peu court… A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Hi there, viewers. Voici le chapitre 2 d'Adolescence! Bon... Je l'admets, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Mais bon... Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Quelques jours se sont écoulés.

Mathieu venait de finir la moitié du montage du prochain épisode de SLG. C'est vraiment fastidieux, cette étape… Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre pour si peu. Le schizophrène décida de s'accorder une pause. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et vit au salon Maître Panda avec une guitare, en train de chantonner des paroles. Sa voix était harmonieuse. Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de sourire et alla ensuite à la cuisine pour chercher une canette de coca-cola. Le vidéaste s'installa sur un fauteuil et but sa boisson, sans déconcentrer le chanteur. Mathieu regarda son portable : on était lundi, et il était 17h30. Le Geek allait bientôt rentrer à la maison. Maître Panda arrêta de jouer de la guitare, et remarqua la présence de son créateur.

« Oh, Mathieu. Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver.

\- Ha ha, tu étais tellement concentré que tu ne faisais plus attention à rien autour de toi. »

Les deux comparses rigolèrent doucement. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Mathieu et Maître Panda levèrent la tête vers sa direction, et virent le Geek apparaître. Le jeune garçon ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Bon retour, Geek. » Dit gentiment Maître Panda au Geek en lui souriant.

Le gamer se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait, et regarda Maître Panda. Avec un visage neutre, il lui répondit tranquillement :

« Merci. »

Le Geek retourna ensuite dans sa chambre. Les deux collègues se regardèrent, confus. Même s'ils ne le disaient pas haut et fort, le fait que le Geek ne leur parle plus beaucoup les inquiétaient… Mathieu se leva pour voir le jeune garçon. Il frappa trois fois à sa porte. Pas de réponse.

« Geek ? » Demanda Mathieu. « Tu es là ? »

Il entendit un « Hum. »

« Je peux entrer ?

\- … Fait comme tu veux. » Lui répondit le gamer.

Le vidéaste ouvrit la porte… Et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Toutes les peluches du gamer n'étaient plus là. Même sa peluche préférée, Mr. Nounours, avait disparue. Seules ses consoles trônaient encore par terre ou sur les étagères basses de sa bibliothèque. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le Geek, en tailleur sur son lit avec sa 3DS dans les mains. Il jouait à Super Smash Bros, et était très concentré sur sa partie. Il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre pause pour regarder Mathieu.

« Mais… Où sont passés tes peluches ? _Demanda Mathieu au jeune garçon, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire._

\- Je les aie donnés.

\- Quoi ?! Mais à qui ?

\- Il y a un orphelinat, pas loin de mon lycée. Ils étaient en manque de jouets pour les enfants, alors je leur aie donné toutes mes peluches.

\- Que… Même ta peluche fétiche ?

\- Mr. Nounours ? Hmf… J'ai passé l'âge de l'avoir. Lui aussi, je l'ai donné aux orphelins. »

Mathieu n'en revenait pas… Le Geek adore les peluches, et pourrait remplir une pièce entière rien qu'avec ça tellement il en collectionne. Il y avait des peluches partout dans sa chambre, de tous les types et de toutes les tailles, sur les meubles et à même le sol. La pièce paraissait très petite avec tous ces êtres en cotons… Maintenant, elle avait l'air plus grande, voire… Vide. Mathieu ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste de la part du jeune garçon. Qu'il donne toutes ses peluches, mais en plus pour la bonne cause… C'était un vrai acte de générosité.

« Whoa… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Mathieu se passa une main dans les cheveux. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire sa surprise.

Le Geek regarda discrètement le vidéaste, et avait l'air agacé. Il s'abstient de grogner. Mathieu vit également que la chambre du Geek était impeccable : tout était rangé, rien ne dépassait des étagères. D'habitude, tout est en bazar et éparpillé de partout, mais là c'était propre.

« Tu es venu pour quoi, à la base ? _Finit par demander le gamer, le nez toujours sur sa 3DS._

\- Ha… Hum… »

Zut, il n'avait pas anticipé cette question.

« Dit-moi, tu n'as pas le montage du prochain épisode de SLG à faire ? » Dit le Geek, cette fois en regardant Mathieu de manière incrédule.

Mathieu resta figé pendant quelques secondes… Puis poussa un cri. Merde, il avait oublié de continuer le montage ! En plus, il a laissé son logiciel allumé ! Le vidéaste courut aussi vite que possible vers sa chambre pour continuer son travail. Le Geek poussa un soupir. Il en fit de même en éteignant sa console et en sortant ses affaires scolaires. Il travailla jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Tout le monde rigolait autour de la table. Chacun y allait de son petit commentaire et se racontait des histoires et des anecdotes. Le Geek resta silencieux, et se contenta de manger son repas.

« Et au fait, comment ça se passe au lycée, Geek ? » Demanda le Prof au jeune garçon.

Le gamer manqua de s'étouffer. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Le concerné ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose une question pareille. Après un léger temps de silence, il répondit :

« … Rien de particulier. Je prends les cours, je reste avec mes amis et on fait des activités ensemble pendant nos temps libres.

\- Quels genres d'activités, gamin ? _Demanda le Patron avec un grand sourire._

\- Pas des activités auxquels tu penses, espèce de détraqué. _Lui répondit le Geek avec un regard mauvais._

\- Vous faites quoi ? _Dit Maître Panda, devenu curieux._

\- … »

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre. C'était une sonnerie de portable. Le Geek regarda dans sa poche, et sortit son petit engin. C'était lui, la source du bruit. Machinalement, il l'éteignit et recommença à manger.

« Désolé. J'ai oublié de l'éteindre. » Dit simplement le jeune garçon, en finissant son repas.

Aussitôt fini son festin, le gamer se leva avec ses couverts et les rangea dans le lave-vaisselle avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre, sans un mot et regard pour ses collègues. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui, de faire ça. Il se remit à son bureau et recommença à travailler.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent, et le Geek venait de terminer ses devoirs. Il rangea ses affaires, s'allongea sur son lit, sortit son portable et vit que celui qui l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt était un de ses amis, Charles. Le gamer composa son numéro, et attendit qu'il réponde.

« Allô ? _Fit Charles._

\- Salut Charles. _Répondit le Geek._

\- Ah, Seth ! Content de t'entendre. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu la première fois que je t'ai appelé ?

\- J'étais en train de dîner.

\- Ah… Désolé mec.

\- Pas grave. Tu m'appelais pour quoi ?

\- Tu sais, nos cours de sports qu'on fait pendant nos perm' ? »

Ah, le sport… Depuis le moment où il est rentré en seconde, le Geek a tout de suite aimé cette discipline. C'est grâce à cela qu'il s'est fait des amis, d'ailleurs. La particularité de son lycée était qu'on pouvait faire du sport en dehors des heures de cours d'EPS dans son emploi du temps. Cette activité, appelée CPS (Cours Particuliers de Sport), ne peut se faire que pendant les heures de « trou » des élèves, et seulement s'il y a au moins deux heures de permanence. Mais comme le Geek avait beaucoup d'heures de perm' de deux ou trois heures, il allait tout le temps au CPS (sauf s'il a des examens). Par pure plaisir de faire du sport, d'être avec ses amis, mais surtout pour entretenir son corps. Tout le monde pouvait venir quand il voulait au CPS, c'est-à-dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'obligatoire. Chaque jour, un sport particulier était proposé. Les activités préférées du Geek était le karaté et le baseball.

« Ouais ?

\- Ben… Les profs font leur stage. Donc du coup, il n'y aura pas CPS demain.

\- Zut… Bon, pas grave.

\- Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : on finit les cours plus tôt !

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais ! On finit à 14h15 !

\- Cool ! _Le Geek sourit en entendant cela._

\- Haha ! Bon, faut que j'y aille. Bye !

\- Bye. »

Le Geek raccrocha. Il était content de finir plus tôt ! Soudain, il se figea. Merde, il fallait prévenir Mathieu… Et le connaissant, il allait sûrement en profiter. En soupirant, le gamer se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du vidéaste. Il ouvrit la porte, et vit ce dernier concentré sur son montage. Mathieu prit conscience de sa présence et se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Geek ? _Le schizophrène était légèrement agacé qu'on le dérange en plein boulot. Le jeune garçon n'appréciait pas du tout cet accueil, mais il se retient de râler._

\- J'étais juste venu te dire que demain, je rentrerais plus tôt à la maison. C'est tout. »

Mathieu mit un peu de temps à comprendre ce que le Geek lui disait. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier soupira et regarda de nouveau son Mac. Il était énervé d'avoir été dérangé juste pour ça.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Le Geek fut choqué par cette réaction. Mathieu se plaint tout le temps qu'il rentre tard –souvent à cause des cours ou parce qu'il restait avec ses amis- et quand il lui dit qu'il rentrera plus tôt, il s'en fout ? Mais il est grave, ce mec !

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? _S'énerva le Geek._

\- Je m'en fous. Maintenant, dégage. »

Le Geek était profondément en colère. A bout de nerfs, il claqua violemment la porte et cria bien fort dans les couloirs : « connard ! ». Pour le coup, Mathieu prit peur et sursauta. Il regarda derrière lui, encore pétrifié. Jamais le gamer ne s'était comporté ainsi…

Le vidéaste était perdu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le Geek, bon sang ?

* * *

 **...**

 **Tu ne vois rien, Mathieu. Tu es aveugle.**

 **Mais tu ne sais même pas pourquoi.**

* * *

 _Et voilà, fin du chapitre 2. Désormais, toutes mes intros et outros seront en italiques, et non en gras... L'écriture en gras sera pour des moments bien spécifiques. A bientôt pour le chapitre 3!_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Hi there. Nouveau chapitre d'Adolescence! Je profite de cette introduction pour parler d'une chose... D'une chose qui m'agace lorsque je parle de ça à quelqu'un : le fait que l'on généralise les adolescents comme "des connards irrespectueux et débiles" (véridique). Je le dis une bonne fois pour toute: **NON, TOUS LES ADOLESCENTS NE SONT PAS DES PETITS CONS PRÉTENTIEUX ET DÉBILES AVEC DES GOUTS DISCUTABLES**.  
_

 _Pfiou... Excusez-moi pour mon "coup de gueule", mais il fallait que ça sorte. Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Il est 6 heures du matin.

Le Geek était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il était lavé, habillé et son sac de cours était prêt et à côté de lui. Tous les matins, c'était comme ça. Au moins, il partait vite et arrivait à l'avance au lycée… Parfois trop en avance, ce qui fait qu'il devait attendre dehors, devant la porte d'entrée de l'école. Mais bon, il en avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

Le gamer finit de manger et rangea machinalement les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents. Une fois ce rinçage fait, il alla de nouveau dans le salon, prit son sac et le double des clés et sortit de la maison. Il marcha tranquillement vers son lycée. En chemin, Le Geek repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir… Il avait prévenu Mathieu qu'il allait rentrer plus tôt, et sa simple réaction a été le rejet. Du coup, sur le coup de la colère, il l'a traité de « connard ». Le gamer n'était pas idiot : il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi. Il savait que Mathieu avait beaucoup de boulot et que le montage d'un épisode de SLG était compliqué… Mais sa colère a pris le dessus. Il n'y pouvait rien. Le Geek soupira.

« Il faut que je me calme, moi… » Dit-il. « Si je commence à m'énerver, ça ne va pas le faire. »

Il ressentit un léger mal de tête. Pour se détendre, il sortit son portable et ses oreillettes, et mit de la musique. Ah, la musique… C'était une des choses qui arrivait à le détendre lorsqu'il était dans tous ses états. Cette douce mélodie fredonnant dans ses oreilles le réconfortait et lui faisait fuir cette réalité qu'il déteste tant, se réfugiant dans sa bulle et son univers, loin de tout… Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, alors que la musique s'arrêtait, le Geek vit qu'il était arrivé à son lycée. Il remarqua que la porte était -pour une fois- ouverte. Le gamer entra dans le hall des élèves, et regarda le tableau des annonces pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans son école. Son regard se posa sur la liste des profs absents… Et vit deux noms de ses professeurs pour aujourd'hui. Rapidement, le Geek sortit son emploi du temps… Et se rendit compte qu'il était venu une heure trop tôt, et qu'il commençait à 9h. La sonnerie retentit.

« Et flûte… » Marmonna-t-il. « Bon ben… Une heure de perm' à tuer. »

En se retournant, il vit quatre camarades de sa classe. Il leur dit :

« Mme. Legrand n'est pas là, ce matin.

\- Sérieux ?! _Firent ses camarades._

\- Putain, j'ai pas été au courant ! _Dit un garçon._

\- Moi non plus. _Répondit le Geek._ En même temps, vu la SUPERBE organisation de notre lycée…

\- Pas faux. _Dit une fille._ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Bah on attend. » Dit finalement le Geek.

Avec un peu de ronchonnement, la petite bande s'installa dans les tables du hall. Le Geek s'isola dans un coin, et continua d'écouter de la musique. L'heure de permanence s'écoula rapidement, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers leur salle, attendant le reste de la classe et leur professeur de maths.

* * *

14h15. L'heure de sortie pour la classe du Geek.

Le gamer s'éloigna lentement de son lycée. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer à la maison. Il ne voulait pas rester toute la journée enfermé. Surtout s'il devait risquer de se faire engueuler pour tout et n'importe quoi…

En chemin, le Geek tomba sur un terrain de baseball. Il connaissait bien le lieu : il venait souvent ici quand il avait du temps libre avec ses amis. Aujourd'hui, il y avait un match libre, où tout le monde peut participer. Par curiosité, le gamer s'arrêta et regarda le spectacle. La plupart des gens jouaient plutôt bien, et lançaient bien la balle… Par contre, trop peu de personnes arrivaient à frapper la balle. Le Geek ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir les essais des gens… Et cela n'a pas échappé au professeur qui a proposé cette activité.

« Eh toi ! » Dit-il au Geek. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait, et regarda le professeur. « Ça te plait, le baseball ?

\- Oui, j'en fais souvent... Et je viens souvent ici.

\- Tu veux essayer ? »

Le jeune garçon ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition. Il réfléchit quelques instants… Mathieu n'allait pas râler à cause de ça, pas vrai ? Le Geek acquiesça.

« Oui, je veux bien. Je peux être le batteur ?

\- Bien-sûr. »

Le professeur leva la main au ciel.

« Changement de batteur ! »

Le Geek posa son sac sur un siège, et se dirigea vers la place du batteur avec une batte et un casque. Il regarda le lanceur… Il avait un uniforme de baseballer et un regard renfermé et sérieux. Il avait de l'expérience, et cela se voyait. Il n'était pas à son premier lancer. A vue de nez, il devait avoir 16-17 ans. Le gamer ne se laissa pas intimider, et se mit en position d'attaque. Il ferma les yeux, et fit le vide dans sa tête…

« Calme-toi. » Pensa-t-il. « Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à la balle… Fait attention à la position de tes bras et de tes pieds… Garde ton sang-froid… »

Le lanceur balança la balle de toutes ses forces. Le lancer était parfait et en ligne droite… Mais, à la surprise générale, elle n'atteignit pas son but. Le Geek arrêta la balle avec sa batte et la frappa violemment. La balle vola très haut et très loin… A tel point qu'elle devint un point noir dans le ciel et sortit littéralement du terrain. Tout le monde était stupéfait et figé… Jamais ils n'avaient vu un tir pareil. L'arbitre hurla :

« Home run ! »

Le Geek fut lui-même surprit par ce qu'il venait de faire… Il n'avait jamais frappé aussi fort lors d'une partie de baseball. Et d'une certaine façon, il se sentit soulagé d'un poids… Comme si sa colère d'hier s'était envolée avec cette balle. Tout le monde le regarda, et le gamer ressentit un peu de gêne… Le professeur s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Magnifique tir, petit ! Tu es très doué ! »

Que de louanges… S'il était un crâneur, il se serait sûrement vanté de ses capacités. Sauf que le Geek n'était pas comme ça, loin de là. Le jeune garçon était modeste, et connaissait ses limites. Même si beaucoup de ses connaissances et ses professeurs lui disent qu'il est doué à quelque chose, le gamer ne se considérait pas comme tel. Bien qu'au baseball, c'était clair qu'il était le meilleur de son groupe, autant en batteur qu'en lanceur. Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir appris aussi vite les bases du baseball.

« … Merci, monsieur. » _Dit tranquillement le Geek._

Le lanceur appela le professeur. L'homme se dirigea vers l'adolescent, laissant le Geek seul. Le gamer regarda sa montre, et vit qu'il était 14h30. Il poussa un petit soupir, donna la batte de baseball à un membre de l'équipe, reprit son sac et partit du terrain. Il sortit son portable, et vit qu'il avait reçu un SMS. C'était Mathieu. Avec une petite boule dans la gorge, il regarda son message :

« Tu es où ? Je croyais que tu rentrais plus tôt. »

Le Geek fronça les sourcils. Mathieu lui râle dessus ou il s'inquiète pour lui ? … Probablement la première option. Le gamer poussa un petit soupir et rentra à la maison. Sans un mot, il retourna dans sa chambre et fit ses devoirs. En même pas une heure, ils sont bouclés. Sentant l'ennui arriver, le Geek alluma son ordinateur et joua à Osu. Dieu que ce jeu était addictif… Addictif et dur. Mais il s'en fichait, il adorait ce jeu.

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent.

Le Geek enchaînait les parties sur Osu, et ses records montaient en flèche. Bordel, qu'il était heureux ! Sa tête débordait de chansons entraînantes, et il se retenait de chanter bien fort dans sa chambre. S'il le pouvait, il jouerait des jours entiers à Osu.

Le jeune garçon fit une pause, et souffla un bon coup. Soudain, il se rendit compte d'une chose… La maison était silencieuse. Il n'y avait aucun bruit audible, si ce n'est quelques fines gouttes qui tombaient de la douche. Intrigué par cette absence de vie, le Geek se leva et inspecta chaque pièce… En entrant dans la chambre du Hippie, il vit ce dernier allongé dans son lit, profondément endormi. Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller. Le gamer poussa un soupir de soulagement… Il se sentait moins seul, maintenant. Mais il ignorait où était passé les autres. En se dirigeant vers le salon, il vit une lettre posé sur la table avec marqué « pour le Geek » dessus. Le jeune garçon prit le papier et lut :

 _« Moi et Maître Panda, nous sommes avec Alexis pour finir l'Instant Panda et le montage de l'épisode de SLG. Je pense qu'on va rester toute la nuit avec lui. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que les autres vont rentrer. Fait gaffe à ne rien casser, ok ?_

 _Mathieu. »_

Le Geek se figea face à ces mots encrés. Cela voudrait dire qu'il était tout seul à la maison ? Enfin presque, si on compte le Hippie… Le jeune garçon tremblotait, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cela. Tout seul à la maison… Oh, qu'est-ce que cela change de d'habitude ? Le gamer poussa un petit soupir… Il regarda l'horloge, et vit qu'il était 19h30. Machinalement, il se prépara un plat de pâtes et mangea son repas en silence. Il ne voulait pas déranger le Hippie, ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait personne avec lui. Rapidement, son plat fut fini. Il rangea les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et se dirigea vers sa chambre… Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se frotter autour de son pied. Wifi réclamait une caresse. Le Geek sourit doucement, et prit le chaton dans ses bras.

« T'es trop mignon, Wifi. » Dit-il gentiment à la petite créature dans ses bras tout en lui faisant des câlins.

Le chaton ronronna, et lui lécha doucement la joue. Le Geek retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et mit sa table de nuit devant pour la bloquer. Il avait la parade, désormais : pour arrêter le Patron quand il voulait « jouer » avec lui, il devait fermer la porte à double tour et mettre un gros meuble dessus. Depuis qu'il avait la technique, il dormait enfin tranquille.

Le Geek s'assit de nouveau sur son ordinateur et fit une dernière partie d'Osu. Il quitta le jeu, et flâna sur Internet pendant quelques temps. Sentant la fatigue arriver, le gamer éteignit son PC, se changea et s'installa dans son lit. Wifi se mit à côté de lui, et miaula une dernière fois avant de se plonger dans sa divine sieste. Cela fit rire le jeune garçon. Vraiment, ce chat était adorable. C'était le seul qui lui donnait un peu d'affection, dans cette famille. Le Geek dit un petit « bonne nuit Wifi » à la créature à poils blancs et ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à s'endormir. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un frapper à sa porte à grands coups de poings. Le gamer ouvrit doucement un œil.

« Fait chier ! » Fit une voix rauque et énervé.

Le Geek reconnut aussitôt le Patron, et l'entendit s'éloigner de sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit pour de bon.

* * *

 **...**

 **Je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où j'ai souri.**

 **Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment souri.**

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 3 d'Adolescence! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4!_


	4. Chapitre 4

_Hi there, viewers. Nouveau chapitre d'Adolescence! J'en profite pour répondre à Peter Queen... Je m'excuse de mon comportement un peu "brusque" par rapport à ton premier commentaire. J'ai réagi "à chaud", et je t'avoue que je n'avais pas compris cet review comme étant humoristique. Encore pardon... Je te pardonne également et je te rassure, je ne suis pas rancunière. Tu peux continuer à commenter, cela me fait plaisir :) -et merci pour le cookie-. Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture._

 _Confession: J'aime les peluches._

* * *

Il est 7 h du matin. Le Geek marchait vers son lycée.

Comme l'avait prédit Mathieu, lui et Maître Panda sont restés chez Alexis toute la nuit et ne sont pas rentrés à la maison. D'ailleurs, le jeune garçon n'avait vu aucun de ses collègues ce matin, et a donc pris son petit-déjeuner tout seul. A cette simple pensée, le gamer soupira… Il avait l'impression d'avoir été abandonné. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de situation arrivait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était VRAIMENT TOUT SEUL chez lui. Normalement, il y avait au moins une personne dans la maison comme le Prof ou l'Homme à la Cravate, mais là rien…

En 20 minutes, le Geek arriva à son école. La porte était fermée, et des élèves attendaient devant l'entrée. En regardant attentivement, il vit son meilleur ami Charles. Il s'approcha de lui.

« Salut Charles.

\- Oh, salut Seth ! Alors, quel est ton plus grand exploit sur Osu ? »

Un sourire fier se dessina sur les lèvres du Geek.

« J'ai réussi à faire l'OST LixAxil en mode hardcore.

\- QUOI ?! »

Le Geek montra son portable à son camarade, avec un screenshot de son record sur LixAxil. Charles fit les yeux ronds en constatant que son ami ne lui avait pas menti.

« … Comment t'as réussi à faire ça, mec ? _Réussit-il à dire._

\- L'habitude, Charles. L'habitude.

\- Mais t'es un génie !

\- Mais non. Je suis le Dieu de ce jeu. »

Tous les deux rigolèrent. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Les élèves rentrèrent dans le lycée, et se dirigeaient vers leurs salles de classes. Visiblement, le Geek et Charles était en avance. Ils s'adossèrent contre le mur, attendant la sonnerie, leurs camarades et leurs profs. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux, et avaient une moue fatigué.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que la matinée va s'écouler TRÈS lentement. _Dit doucement le Geek._

\- Oh oui… Surtout que la prof d'histoire est énervée et le prof de maths commence à faire une dépression.

\- Bon dieu, tuez-moi. » Râla le gamer en faisant un facepalm.

La sonnerie retentit. La classe arriva avec le professeur de maths. Effectivement, il avait une triste mine. Charles et le Geek se regardèrent, pensant à la même chose :

« C'est parti pour l'ennui. »

* * *

Il était midi quinze. L'heure de sortie pour tout le monde (vu qu'on était mercredi).

Charles et le Geek se dirent à demain par la main avant de se séparer. Lentement, le gamer emprunta le chemin de la maison… Il soupira.

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer… » Dit-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tomba sur un petit parc pour enfants. Il vit des enfants courir avec le sourire, s'amusant joyeusement. Le Geek se sentit soudainement nostalgique… Et dire qu'il était comme eux, i ans… Par pure curiosité, il entra dans le parc et s'assit sur un banc, à l'écart. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment, observant les alentours. En regardant bien, le gamer vit un petit garçon s'amuser avec ses parents. Tous les trois souriaient, et semblaient heureux… Telle une famille unie.

Le Geek détourna le regard et baissa la tête. Cette vue le mettait mal à l'aise… Même si cela ne se voyait pas, il enviait les familles heureuses. Voir des parents attentionnés pour leurs enfants le gênait, même si son visage restait inexpressif. Il ne savait même pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir des parents, étant donné qu'il était une personnalité (bien qu'il soit devenu un être à part).

« … Ça doit être bien d'avoir des parents. » Murmura le gamer en levant les yeux au ciel.

… En y repensant bien, le Geek n'avait pas vraiment de relations avec les autres. Les seuls « liens » qu'il avait, c'était avec Mathieu et ses collègues. C'est tout. Même si Charles et lui passe du temps ensemble et s'entendent bien, ils ne savent rien l'un de l'autres. Le gamer n'était même pas sûr si Charles le considérait comme un ami ou comme un bon camarade. Quant aux filles… Autant ne pas en parler. Certaines se sont confessés à lui, mais la plupart ne lui plaisaient pas, d'autres ont dû le faire à cause d'un pari et certaines étaient beaucoup trop superficielles à son goût.

Le Geek était un solitaire. Il était comme ça. Il ne s'encombrait de relations qui ne dureraient pas. Cela ne servait à rien d'avoir beaucoup d'amis, car de toute façon tout le monde partira ailleurs à un moment donné et ne se verront plus par la suite. Le gamer détestait cette logique… Il baissa la tête et soupira. Il sortit un petit carnet et un crayon de son sac, et commença à gribouiller sur les pages. Il y avait pleins de dessins et de mots griffonnés à l'intérieur qui recouvraient les feuilles. C'était con, mais le Geek aimait faire ça. Cela le détendait de mettre des mots ou des images sur ce qu'il ressent…

Après avoir marqué et dessiné deux trois choses, le Geek prit son portable et regarda l'heure : 13h.

« … Bon, faut que je rentre. »

Le gamer prit ses affaires et quitta le parc. En rentrant chez lui, il entendit des éclats de rire dans le salon. Il vit que Mathieu était avec Maître Panda, le Hippie et la Fille. Tous les quatre buvaient de la bière et rigolaient comme des idiots. Le Geek fut quelque peu surpris et resta immobile face à ça… Puis il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et vit le Prof. Après quelques secondes de silence, le gamer demanda au savant :

« … C'est pour un évènement particulier qu'ils sont comme ça ?

\- Si on veut. _Lui répondit le Prof._ Mathieu vient de sortir son dernier épisode.

\- … Ah. »

Cela n'étonna guère le Geek. Il était même indifférent à ça. Il retourna dans sa chambre, posa ses affaires sur son lit et se prit quelque chose à manger. Son casse-croûte terminé, il s'enferma de nouveau dans son antre, alluma sa télé et sa console et continua sa partie d'Alice Madness Returns. Récemment, il jouait à pas mal de jeux d'horreurs et d'action. Essentiellement pour se défouler, il faut se l'avouer. Cependant, c'était très difficile de se concentrer quand il y a quatre de ses collègues qui rigolent et hurlent dans le coin. Ratant sa énième partie à cause d'eux, le Geek finit par craquer, se dirigea rapidement vers le salon et hurla bien fort :

« VOS GUEULES ! Il y en a qui veulent se détendre, ici ! »

Le vidéaste et ses comparses manquèrent de lâcher leurs canettes en entendant le cri du gamer. Alors qu'ils regardèrent vers sa direction, le jeune garçon leur tourna le dos et marcha hâtivement vers sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, le Geek reprit sa partie plus calmement, et les rires et dires de Mathieu et ses collègues se sont atténués. Le gamer poussa un souffle de soulagement. Enfin tranquille…

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent.

Le Geek continua de jouer, sauf qu'il ne jouait plus à Alice Madness Returns mais à Assassin's Creed IV Black Flag. Il était heureux, comme ça. Wifi entra dans sa chambre, s'avança furtivement vers lui et se frotta sur lui en ronronnant. Le Geek se rendit compte de la présence du chat et mit sa partie en pause. Il regarda la créature blanche qui réclamait de l'attention. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu veux un câlin, c'est ça ? »

Sans hésitation, le gamer prit Wifi dans ses bras et lui fit des caresses. Ce dernier ronronna de plaisir. Le Geek resta ainsi pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que le chat décide de partir.

 _« Trop mignon, ce chat. »_ Pensa le Geek sans s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Il retourna aussitôt à sa partie. L'heure du dîner approcha, et le gamer arrêta à regret sa console. Tout le monde se réunit au salon, et mangea dans la bonne humeur. Le Geek resta en silence, complètement extérieur à cette joie enivrante.

 _« C'est bon, Mathieu a juste sorti un épisode de SLG… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde est heureux. »_ Pensa le gamer.

Le Geek n'avait jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde était aussi enjoué après la sortie d'un épisode de Salut les Geeks. Puis il repensa à tout ce qu'il a vécu dans l'émission… A son rôle de victime. A la joie de ses collègues de pouvoir se défouler sur lui.

 _« … Oh. Je vois… C'est sûrement pour ça. Ils doivent être contents d'avoir craché leur venin sur les vidéos et sur moi. »_

Et effectivement, le sujet tourna rapidement autour des prises de l'épisode qu'ils ont pris. Et le pire, c'est que le Patron en rigolait et que Mathieu en parlait sur un ton « je m'en foutiste »… Sous son nez ! Il a souffert pour cet épisode, et tout ce que ces deux abrutis trouvent à faire, c'est en rire ! Sentant la colère monter en lui, le jeune garçon se leva subitement et frappa la table avec ses deux mains, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

« … J'ai fini. » Marmonna-t-il avant de s'en aller, laissant cette fois ses couverts sur la table.

« Geek ! » S'écria Maître Panda.

Le concerné s'arrêta.

« Reste ici, s'il-te-plaît. Ne le prend pas mal, c'est juste de la comé- »

Le chanteur ne put continuer sa phrase. Le Geek le regarda avec un regard noir et rancunier. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce… Puis le jeune garçon retourna dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il ferma la porte à double tour, et resta adossé dessus. Son visage durci par la colère se détendit un peu. Il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer, puis prépara ses affaires scolaires avant de se changer et aller au lit. Le Geek aperçut avec une certaine surprise qu'il y avait une sorte de « bosse » dans ses draps. Curieux, il souleva ses couvertures… Et vit une peluche Kirby. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : mais d'où venait-elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'il l'ait oublié lorsqu'il a donné l'intégralité de ses peluches à l'orphelinat ?

Le gamer prit le Kirby dans ses mains, et la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes… Il décida de le garder. Cela ne l'embêtait pas d'avoir une peluche en réserve. Il serra l'être de coton dans ses bras, se blottit sous ses couvertures et s'endormit tout doucement.

* * *

 **...**

 **Qui suis-je ?**

* * *

 _Et voilà, fin de chapitre. Encore désolé pour ce chapitre un peu vide, mais promis tout va s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre. Restez en standby !_


	5. Chapitre 5

_Hi there. Voici le chapitre 5 d'Adolescence! Que va-t-il se passer? Haha... Au fait, dans des passages spécifiques, il y aura des chansons. Voilà, pointless fact. Sur ce, bonne lecture. **  
**_

* * *

Les vacances scolaires sont arrivées pour le Geek.

Enfin… Vacances entre guillemets. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour Mathieu d'écrire l'intégralité du prochain épisode de SLG. Bon, il a été grandement aidé par Alexis, mais le vidéaste s'étonna lui-même de la rapidité à laquelle il a écrit sa prochaine vidéo.

Toute l'équipe reçut le script de l'épisode. Le Geek s'aperçut que ses répliques étaient ridiculement courtes et peu nombreuses. Trois ou quatre phrases par ci par là, c'est tout. Encore une fois, c'est le Patron et Maître Panda qui sont le plus mis en avant. Le gamer soupira… Il avait l'impression d'avoir été rajouté en dernier et, aux vues du petit nombre des répliques qu'il devait dire, d'être vite expédié de l'écran. Comme s'il n'était qu'une « pub » avant de passer au sujet vraiment intéressant (les autres personnalités qui ont plus de répliques que lui). Ses yeux étaient toujours sur le script et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le déchirer en mille morceaux… Mais au final, il s'en fichait. Il se fichait d'avoir peu de répliques ou d'être pratiquement absent sur l'écran.

 _« … Au moins, je finirais très vite et j'aurais plus de temps pour jouer aux jeux-vidéos. »_ Pensa le jeune garçon, qui avait enfilé son « costume de victime ».

L'avantage d'avoir peu de répliques, c'est que c'était facile de les apprendre par cœur. De toute façon, le Geek apprenait toujours ses répliques, même si elles étaient longues.

« Bien, tout le monde a ses répliques ? » Demanda Mathieu.

Un « oui » général se fit entendre.

« Ok. Bon, on commence ! »

Le tournage venait de commencer. Maître Panda alla avec Alexis dans une pièce à part pour tourner « Panda News », tandis que le reste de l'équipe restait dans le salon où il y avait le fond de la saison 5 de SLG. Chacun regardait leurs répliques, sauf le Geek.

« Tu ne regardes pas tes répliques, gros ? _Demanda le Hippie au gamer._

\- Non. Je les connais déjà. _Répondit le jeune garçon avec une voix et un visage sans émotions._

\- T'es rapide, gros !

\- Si tu le dis. »

Mathieu appela le camé, et il laissa le Geek seul. Le jeune garçon à casquette baissa la tête et soupira… En vérité, il s'en foutait de ses répliques. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, de toute façon : regarder tout le monde avec des yeux tristes et une bouille pseudo « kawai », se plaindre et se prendre des coups et des insultes. C'était le schéma habituel de chaque putain d'épisode de SLG… Aucune chance pour que cela change. Lors de l'épisode « Cadavre exquis », le Geek croyait vraiment que son heure de gloire était arrivé, vu que c'était l'une des seuls fois où il se révoltait et menaçait ses collègues. Mais finalement, ça n'a été rien d'autre qu'une énième humiliation. Avec un cow-boy, qui plus est… D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas où était passé cet abruti après ça. Et dire qu'il s'était pris au jeu de bon cœur… Le gamer détestait sa naïveté.

Le Geek releva la tête et vit Mathieu, le Hippie et le Patron s'entraîner à dire leurs répliques… Et cela les faisait plus marrer qu'autre chose. Le jeune garçon resta de marbre face à ça.

 _« Ben voyons… »_ Pensa-t-il. _« Quand Mathieu ou Maître Panda se plante, on ne leur dit rien, par contre quand je prononce mal une phrase, on me hurle dessus… Débile. »_

Le Geek s'assit sur une chaise à l'écart, et relut ses répliques. Au cas où. Une fois qu'il avait bien retenu ses phrases, il regarda ses collègues qui rigolaient… Ils se marraient sans lui. De toute manière, le gamer n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne s'est jamais amusé dans SLG. Aucun plaisir, aucune joie, aucun bonheur… Rien ne lui plaisait dans l'émission. Il y avait même des moments où il ne voulait carrément pas venir au tournage lorsqu'il savait ce qu'il allait subir… Et pourtant, il était toujours présent. Mais ce n'était pas pour rire et se moquer des vidéos avec ses collègues. Il jouait son rôle et balançait ses répliques juste parce qu'il devait le faire. Rien de plus. Il s'efforçait de le faire correctement car il savait que SLG était le « boulot » de Mathieu. Mais il faut se l'avouer, il y avait bien des moments où le Geek avait envie de laisser tomber.

Alexis et Maître Panda rentrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient fini de tourner « Panda News ». Tout le monde s'installa derrière l'assistant, tandis que Mathieu se mit devant le fond. Il commença à réciter son texte… Mais le Geek ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs… Son tour n'arrivait pas avant un bon moment, alors en attendant il réfléchissait à comment passer le prochain niveau dans le mode Aventure de Super Smash Bros Brawl… Soudain, une idée s'illumina dans son cerveau. Et si, pour une fois, il arrêtait de faire semblant et de jouer la victime ? Et si, pour une fois, il faisait VRAIMENT chier Mathieu ?

C'est vrai après tout ! Pendant cinq saisons, il l'a maltraité et humilié de toutes les façons possibles… De plus, pleins de ses « fans » veulent le voir se rebeller…

 _« Une rébellion, hein… Eh bien, je vais l'offrir au public. »_ Pensa le Geek.

Ses yeux brûlaient d'une détermination nouvelle… Oui, il allait le faire. Le gamer avait envie de montrer à tous qu'il n'est plus le gamin pleurnichard qu'il était à ses débuts. Il avait envie de se défouler et de hurler à pleins poumons « Je suis un ado, bordel de merde ! ». C'est vrai, merde ! Il avait 15 ans maintenant, et il en avait plus qu'assez d'être toujours traité comme un gosse de 8 ans et qu'on lui dicte sa conduite !

Le Geek se leva et sortit de la pièce. Maître Panda tourna la tête vers la porte quand il entendit celle-ci se fermer, puis il vit que le plus jeune n'était plus là. Mathieu laissa la place au Hippie, et demanda :

« Il est où le Geek ? C'est bientôt son tour ! »

Le chanteur monochrome s'abstient de tout commentaire…

« Bordel de merde ! Au moment où on a besoin de lui ! Fait chier ! » Pesta le vidéaste.

Maître Panda le regarda avec un air déconcerté et perdu… Même si n'était apparu que pendant la saison 4, il avait vite vu à quel point le Geek prenait cher pendant l'émission. En discutant avec le Prof, avec qui il avait de bonnes relations, l'animal se rendit compte que ce n'était pas seulement lors de cette saison qu'il s'en prenait plein la face, mais depuis le début de SLG. Maître Panda détestait qu'on s'en prenne à un enfant de cette manière… Mais il ne disait rien. Il n'osait rien faire, si ce n'est de le protéger lorsque c'était nécessaire. Lui-même s'était surprit à être méchant envers le Geek en dehors de l'émission. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser… Dans le fond, le chanteur n'avait rien contre le jeune garçon. Au contraire, il l'aimait beaucoup et se plaisait à passer du temps avec lui. Lui et le gamer s'entendaient plutôt bien, et le chanteur était clairement le plus gentil à son égard. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que ce faible lien qui s'était noué entre eux commençait à s'effriter… Et pas qu'avec lui.

Maître Panda s'inquiétait énormément de l'isolement du Geek par rapport à eux. Il n'aimait pas ça… Et il avait la désagréable impression qu'il était en partie responsable de ce renferment de la part du gamer.

Les scènes se succédèrent, et le Geek était toujours aux abonnés absents. Mathieu commença à s'énerver, et cela se ressentit très vite. Alexis faisait tout pour le calmer, mais en vain. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit… Et le gamer apparut, avec une guitare électrique dans les mains. Tout le monde s'étonna de le voir débarquer ainsi et firent les yeux ronds. Le Geek se dirigea vers le fond -où Mathieu y était également- et se mit face à la caméra avec un regard sérieux et dévastateur. Il appuya sur un bouton situé au niveau des cordes de la guitare, et de la musique se joua. Tous étaient surpris de voir que le son venait de l'instrument, et à un moment donné, il s'arrêta et le Geek cria :

« FUCK YOU ! »

La musique repartit de plus belle, et le gamer joua également de la guitare. Et vous savez quoi ? Il jouait incroyablement bien ! Aucune hésitation, aucune fausse note : rien. On sentait bien que le Geek avait beaucoup apprit avec Guitar Hero. Tout le monde était en état de choc, et ne pipèrent mot ou esquissaient le moindre geste. Le jeune garçon se mit à chanter :

 _« Les choses que nous voulons faire, ce sont toutes des choses que nous ne devons pas faire._

 _Pourquoi est-ce si mal ? Je me le demande et je ne comprends pas._

 _Papa, maman, je suis vraiment désolé._

 _Je ne suis qu'un idiot qui ennuie les professeurs._

 _Lorsque je m'exprime à l'écrit, on dirait un gosse qui parle._

 _Évidemment, ces adultes m'ont déchirés telle une feuille de papier. »_

Nom de dieu, que ça faisait du bien ! Enfin, son heure de gloire était arrivé ! Rien à foutre de l'épisode, tout ce que voulait le Geek maintenant, c'était de s'éclater comme un dingue.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Alexis n'avait pas arrêté la caméra. Au contraire, il l'a laissé tourner, et se surprit même à sourire de bon cœur face à ce qu'il avait devant lui. Que voulez-vous… On est musicien ou on ne l'est pas. Par contre, cela ne plaisait pas trop à Mathieu, qui avait reprogrammé son cerveau. Le gamer, quant à lui, continua de chanter.

 _« Tout le monde me dit d'être un enfant sage…_

 _Je n'en suis pas un et je ne veux pas en être un !_

 _C'est mal de faire ceci ? C'est mal de faire cela ?_

 _Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir._

 _Faire preuve de bon sens revient à être insolent !_

 _Go and fuck off SLG ! »_

Mathieu, réagissant à la dernière phrase du Geek, montra un visage irrité.

« GEEK ! Ça suffit les conneries ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! _Fulmina le vidéaste au jeune homme._

\- Ta gueule ! » Lui hurla le gamer, nullement effrayé par les paroles de Mathieu.

La musique continua de jouer, le Geek continua de chanter. Impossible de l'arrêter… Et Alexis continuait toujours de tourner, sans que Mathieu le sache.

 _« De l'autre côté de cette télévision ennuyeuse…_

 _Encore une fois aujourd'hui, ils disent n'importe quoi._

 _Je ne peux pas faire ceci, je ne peux pas faire cela._

 _Dites-moi ce que j'ai le droit de faire ! »_

Cette fois, le Geek regarda Mathieu droit dans les yeux, avec un regard foudroyant de colère.

 _« Ne me traite pas de sale gosse_

 _Alors que tu es un adulte incomplet !_

 _Qui est l'enfant ? C'est dur de le deviner._

 _Ah, est-ce de la discrimination ? Ah, est-ce offensant ?_

 _J'en ai marre de tes euphémismes !_

 _Tu n'es pas la bonne personne pour me faire la loi, SLG ! »_

Ce refrain eut l'effet d'une énorme massue pour le présentateur de Salut les Geeks. Non seulement ce gamin leur fait perdre du temps avec sa chanson, mais en plus il est insolent avec son émission et lui-même ? Il est gonflé ! Mathieu était hébété… Il voulait lui hurler dessus mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, comme paralysé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de regarder avec des yeux de poissons le Geek se défouler à la guitare.

 _« C'est irritant, c'est chiant et ennuyeusement strict !_

 _C'est mal de faire ceci ? C'est mal de faire cela ?_

 _Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir._

 _Je ne peux pas faire ceci, je ne peux pas faire cela._

 _Je veux faire tout ce que tu m'as interdit !_

 _Je veux faire ceci, je veux faire cela !_

 _Je vais le faire sous tes yeux ! (C'est déjà fait, mais bon…)_

 _Je chanterai ce que je veux, je rierai quand je veux !_

 _Et si tu as un problème, alors, ramène-toi !_

 _Go and fuck off SLG ! »_

La musique disparut, et le Geek arrêta de jouer de la guitare. Il reprit son souffle… Il n'était pas habitué à faire ça, mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'était badass ! Surtout que c'était sa chanson préféré « Kutabare PTA » _(on se demande bien pourquoi…)_. Oui… Cette chanson était volontairement insolente. Le gamer avait risqué gros en la chantant devant ses collègues, mais au fond il s'en battait royalement les noisettes. Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait, point final.

Tout le monde commença à reprendre le contrôle de leur corps et de leur tête, et regardait le Geek avec un mélange de choc et d'interrogation, en mode « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, nom de dieu ? ». Alexis, quant à lui, souriait. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose de ce genre, et il admettait s'être bien marré en le voyant jouer de la guitare.

« Joli pour une première fois, petit ! _Félicita l'assistant de Mathieu._

\- Merci Alexis. _Répondit le Geek avec un petit sourire._

\- … Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que… » Mathieu bégayait, complètement sous le choc.

Le Geek regarda Mathieu avec un visage inexpressif, puis tourna le dos à tout le monde et ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir, il tourna la tête vers l'équipe et dit tranquillement :

« Les fans voulait voir un Geek qui se rebelle. Je l'ai fait. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le gamer sortit de la pièce avec un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres.

Silence… Personne n'osait briser le calme presque religieux de la salle. En attendant, personne n'avait remarqué que le Hippie s'était endormi sur le canapé. Soudain, une voix rauque éclata de rire. Tout le monde regarde le Patron, qui pleurait littéralement de rire. Il s'essuya les yeux sans pour autant retirer ses Ray Ban. Le criminel avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu ris ? _Demanda Maître Panda, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son collègue._

\- J'ai compris.

\- Quoi ? _Dit Mathieu._

\- Le gamin fait une crise d'ado. »

Tout le monde se figea face aux paroles du Patron. Alexis n'était pas étonné et s'en était douté.

« Vous inquiétez pas, les mecs. » Dit de nouveau le Patron. « J'ai la solution pour que le gamin se soumette à nous… »

L'homme en noir rigola doucement, ce qui fit frissonner le reste de l'équipe. Mais qu'avait prévu le Patron ?

* * *

 **...**

 **C'est quoi le bonheur ?**

* * *

 _Go and fuck off PTA! Vous voulez un Geek qui se rebelle? Je vous l'offre! Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se trame dans la tête du Patron? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre!_


	6. Chapitre 6

_Hi there. Nouveau chapitre! Que va-t-il se passer? Mystère...  
_

* * *

Le Geek était dehors, assit sur un banc.

Il était dans le parc qu'il avait trouvé par hasard en rentrant de l'école. Le gamer regarda le ciel, les pensées ailleurs… Ses devoirs de vacances sont tous bouclés, et il avait fini tous les jeux qu'il avait commencé depuis un petit moment, tel que Re:Kinder et Mogeko Castle. Depuis, il s'ennuie comme un rat mort. Du coup, le Geek mettait toujours le nez dehors, ne supportant pas l'atmosphère de sa maison. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, Mathieu l'a disputé juste parce qu'il a voulu s'amuser un peu pendant le tournage en disant des répliques qu'il n'avait pas. L'adolescent soupira…

« Idiot… » Murmura-t-il.

Le vent frais caressa sa peau. Il faisait légèrement frisquet, mais cela ne dérangeait pas le gamer. Soudain, son portable fit un petit bruit. Le Geek le prit, et vit qu'il avait reçu un SMS de Charles.

« Yo Seth ! Ça va ? »

L'adolescent sourit. Son ami était actuellement en Bretagne, dans une grande maison de luxe. Il lui donnait souvent des nouvelles, et passait des heures à discuter et à délirer. Content d'avoir un peu de compagnie -même virtuelle-, le Geek se prêta volontiers au jeu.

« **Geek :** Yo. Ouais, ça va. Alors, tes vacances en Bretagne ?

 **Charles :** A part que je regarde toujours les environs comme un demeuré, ça va bien.

 **Geek :** Pourquoi ?

 **Charles :** On sait jamais, je tomberais peut-être sur LinksTheSun et ses frères !

 **Geek :** T'es pire qu'une fangirl, mec.

 **Charles :** Ta gueule.

 **Geek :** :)

 **Charles :** Tu dis ça, mais t'es le premier à t'exciter quand un nouveau Point Culture sort.

 **Geek :** Ouais, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fait des bruits bizarres en les regardant.

 **Charles :** Détraqué.

 **Geek :** Fanboy.

 **Charles :** Cliché.

 **Geek :** Hippie.

 **Charles :** Rhubarbe ? :(

 **Geek :** COOKIE ! :D

 **Charles :** Put the cookie down ! NOW ! »

Le Geek rigola doucement. Leur discussion n'avait plus aucun sens, mais il s'en fichait. Pendant un long moment, les deux garçons discutèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, rigolant de leurs propres conneries.

« **Charles :** Tu me fais marrer, mec XD

 **Geek :** Je te tuerais avec le rire )

 **Charles :** Trop tard, je suis déjà dead XD

 **Geek :** Et merde.

 **Charles :** Au fait…

 **Geek :** Oui ?

 **Charles :** Ça va mieux ? Je veux dire… Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien ces derniers temps… »

Ce SMS refroidit la bonne humeur du Geek. Il comprit très vite ce que voulait dire son camarade…

En effet, avant d'être en vacances, le gamer n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il avait souvent mal à la tête et n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement. Il lui arrivait parfois de s'évanouir brusquement en plein cours. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui avait attiré l'attention des gens…

 _FLASHBACK :_

 _Le Geek se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il avait un énorme mal de crâne, et n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit. Le gamer se massa doucement la tête, tentant de rester éveillé et de ne pas avoir les idées embrouillées. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit ses camarades discuter et rigoler entre eux. Le Geek ne comprit pas tout de suite, et demanda à Charles qui était venu lui dire bonjour :_

 _« Le prof n'est pas encore arrivé ?_

 _\- Non. Il est en retard._

 _\- Ah, d'accord. »_

 _L'adolescent frotta ses yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes… Soudain, son regard se posa sur un garçon qui discutait avec un ami. Il était de la même taille que lui, les cheveux châtains et un peu en bataille, les yeux bleu vert et portant un jean et un t-shirt blanc. Le Geek le dévisagea, son expression faciale comme pétrifié… Charles regarda son ami, inquiet et perdu._

 _« Seth ? » Demanda-t-il au gamer. « Ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un zombie. »_

 _Pendant plusieurs secondes, le Geek fixa le garçon au t-shirt blanc, sans que ce dernier le remarque. Soudain, il balança son sac au sol et se dirigea vers lui. Au moment où le garçon se rendit compte de la présence du gamer, ce dernier l'empoigna violemment par le col et le plaqua au mur, créant la surprise pour tous les élèves. La « victime » du Geek, au-delà de la surprise, ressentit de la peur… Son assaillant le regarda avec un regard noir aussi profond que les ténèbres, rempli d'une colère et d'une haine indescriptible. Le garçon ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de celui du gamer, son corps tremblant et se mettant à transpirer. Charles s'approcha rapidement de son ami._

 _« Seth ?! »_

 _Le Geek continua de fixer son camarade…_

 _« … Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Dit-il soudain avec une voix sombre et menaçante._

 _Le pauvre garçon n'arrivait pas à répondre à la question du Geek, paralysé par la peur. Charles tenta de relâcher les mains du gamer du col de son camarade, mais elles étaient fermement serrées. Les élèves regardèrent ce qu'il se passait, immobile et pétrifié._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mathieu ? Cria le Geek._

 _\- Seth, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est Jacky ! »_

 _L'adolescent tiqua. Il sembla s'éveiller, et regarda plus attentivement son camarade… Et effectivement, il ne s'agissait pas de Mathieu. Reprenant ses esprits, le Geek relâcha Jacky et le regarda… Une peur soudaine s'empara de lui, et il se mit à trembler. Puis il s'enfuit de la classe, sous le regard éberlué de ses camarades. Il avait peur, mais il avait surtout honte… Honte de lui-même, honte de son erreur. Soudain, sans faire attention, il trébucha et tomba au sol. Charles, qui l'avait suivi, l'aida à se relever._

 _« Seth !_

 _\- … Charles… »_

 _La voix du Geek était devenue faible._

 _« Je… Je ne me sens pas bien._

 _\- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?_

 _\- … Oui._

 _\- D'accord. Je vais t'y emmener. »_

 _Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, et après une longue discussion et un rapide constat, il a été jugé préférable que le Geek rentre chez lui, de par ses soucis de santé._

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Le Geek frissonnait rien qu'en repensant à ça… Et dire que quelques jours avant cet incident, il s'est mis à paniquer en voyant un des surveillants qui portait un costume d'homme noir, pensant qu'il s'agissait du Patron. Le pauvre gamer croyait être victime d'hallucinations et de paranoïa, et a fait part de ses frayeurs à l'infirmière de son lycée. Mais la jeune femme lui a prouvé qu'il ne souffrait d'aucun trouble psychique et qu'il se faisait de fausses idées. Elle lui a cependant conseillé de prendre des médicaments deux fois par jour pour calmer ses tensions et ses maux de têtes jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux. Le Geek respecta la règle, et prit ses médocs pendant une semaine, sans en parler à sa famille. Il ne voulait pas que ses collègues sachent qu'il a fait une connerie au lycée.

Aujourd'hui, il ne prend plus de médicaments et se sent un peu mieux, mais il avait toujours peur de recommencer une action pareille. Après quelques minutes de silence, le Geek répondit à son ami.

« **Geek :** Oui, ça va mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas.

 **Charles :** Tant mieux.

 **Geek :** … Charles…

 **Charles :** Oui ?

 **Geek :** Est-ce que Jacky m'en veut ? »

Le gamer s'en voulait d'avoir effrayé son camarade et ami. Il comprendrait très bien si ce dernier a fini par le détester et que la classe commence à avoir peur de lui, mais…

« **Charles :** Non, il ne t'en veux pas.

 **Geek :** C'est vrai ?

 **Charles :** Oui. J'ai discuté avec lui sur Facebook par rapport à ça, et il m'a dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas. Il avait bien vu que t'étais fatigué et que tu n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille volontairement. J'ai aussi parlé avec le reste de la classe, et ils m'ont tous assurés qu'ils ne te détestaient pas.

 **Geek :** Oh… Je vois. Je suis soulagé.

 **Charles :** Certains m'ont même avoués qu'ils veulent être amis avec toi.

 **Geek :** Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

 **Charles :** Bien-sûr, banane ! Tu peux me faire confiance. Et pas que moi… Toute la classe est là pour toi si tu as des problèmes. Si un de nos camarades a des soucis, tout le monde est concerné. Alors, si jamais tu ne vas pas bien et que tu as envie d'en parler, n'hésites pas à nous le dire. »

Le Geek était ému… Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que ses camarades puissent être aussi gentils à son égard. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le gamer affichait un sourire sincère.

« **Geek :** Merci, mec.

 **Charles :** De rien, mon pote. :)

 **Geek :** J'ai de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi.

 **Charles :** ^^ Au fait, je peux te poser une question ?

 **Geek :** Oui ?

 **Charles :** Quand tu as appelé Jacky 'Mathieu'… Tu parlais de Mathieu Sommet ? »

Le Geek blêmit. Nom de dieu, il l'a deviné ! En plus, son nom d'école était Seth SOMMET… Aïe, ça va être dur de mentir là-dessus ! Oui, parce que le gamer ne disait à PERSONNE qu'il était le Geek de SLG et que son « père » était Mathieu Sommet. Pourquoi ? Pour plusieurs raisons évidentes :

1) Ses camarades sont des fans de SLG. Si jamais ils apprennent qu'il est une des personnalités de Mathieu (le Geek, qui plus est), ils vont être surexcités et le mitrailler de questions sur lui. Et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas franchement envie de parler de ça avec eux…

2) Il est fort probable que certain(e)s d'entre eux le stalke jusqu'à chez lui pour savoir où Mathieu habite. Pas question de prendre ce risque. C'est pour ça que quand ses amis lui demandent d'aller chez lui, il refuse.

3) Si par malheur quelqu'un de son lycée apprend qu'il est relié de près ou de loin à Mathieu Sommet, il est évident que tout le lycée sera au courant et qu'il serait soit acclamé par les fans de SLG soit harcelé par les haters. Et étant donné que le Geek n'aime pas être exposé devant tout le monde… Ça coince.

C'est pour ça que le Geek était discret et ne parlait pas beaucoup de sa famille avec les autres… Il ne veut pas poser de problèmes à Mathieu.

L'adolescent souffla un bon coup pour se calmer.

« **Geek :** Non.

 **Charles :** Hum… Mais pourquoi tu l'as appelé comme ça, alors ?

 **Geek :** Parce qu'un de mes frères s'appelle Mathieu. »

 _Oups… J'ai marqué ça sans réfléchir._ Pensa le Geek. Quoique, ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge, puisqu'il n'avait ni père ni mère, et que ses collègues étaient ses aînés et donc ses « frères » (et sœur, si on compte la Fille). Et le gamer connaissait Charles, il ne se mêle pas des affaires des autres.

« **Charles :** Oh, je vois. Excuse-moi, j'étais juste curieux. ^^'

 **Geek :** Pas grave.

 **Charles :** Bon, je vais y aller. Je rentre bientôt :)

 **Geek :** Ok :D Bye.

 **Charles :** Bye. »

Le Geek rangea son portable dans sa poche, et souffla.

« Pfiou… C'était moins une. »

Le gamer regarda de nouveau le ciel. Il était devenu blanc, et le vent était un peu plus fort et froid que lors de son arrivée. Ne voulant pas attraper un rhume ou une averse, l'adolescent prit le chemin du retour. Il était plongé dans ses pensées…

Il se posait des questions. Est-ce qu'il devait parler de « ceci » à quelqu'un ? De ce qui lui pesait réellement au cœur ? Plusieurs fois, il avait renoncé à cette idée, par peur d'être trahi ou déçu. Mais surtout, il ne savait pas à qui se confier… Il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir compter sur personne… Il se gifla intérieurement.

 _« Woh mec, tu te calmes. Tu deviens parano, là. C'est pas bon… »_

Le Geek arriva chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte, et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Le gamer soupira et retourna dans sa chambre… Mais en ouvrant la porte, il vit avec horreur que toutes ses consoles n'étaient plus là ! Sauf une… Sa Wii. Elle était en morceaux, complètement détruite. Le Geek s'effondra à genoux devant elle, son visage pétrifié et choqué, prenant en silence sa Wii mote encore intacte. Il sentit des mains puissantes sur ses épaules. Le gamer s'immobilisa.

« C'est ta punition pour t'être foutu de notre gueule, gamin. » Fit une voix que le jeune garçon connaissait que trop bien. « Si tu es sage pendant le reste du tournage, je te rendrais tes consoles… Mais fait encore une connerie comme celle que tu as faite hier, et tu pourras leur dire adieu. Et j'ai un compte à régler avec toi, d'ailleurs… »

Sans crier gare, le Patron assomma violemment le Geek derrière le crâne. Le jeune garçon s'effondra au sol, perdant connaissance. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du criminel. Il prit l'adolescent sur son dos et l'emmena dans la cave, le verrouillant à double tour…

* * *

20h. Tout le monde se réunit au salon pour dîner. Seulement, le Patron et le Geek ne s'était toujours pas montré… Tous commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'ils font. » Dit Maître Panda, inquiet pour son cadet.

Soudain, le Patron arriva, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde frissonna face à cette vue…

« Où est le Geek ? _Demanda le Prof d'une voix sombre._

\- Ah, le gamin s'est endormi… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je rêve ! _S'indigna Mathieu._ Tu lui as encore fait des saloperies ?

\- Tu veux le savoir ? _Lui répondit le Patron, en commençant à défaire son pantalon._

\- Répugnant… » Murmura Maître Panda.

Des pas se firent entendre. Tout le monde tourna la tête, et virent le Geek. Il s'était changé et portait son t-shirt Captain America et un jean de rechange, mais pas sa casquette beige. Il avait un bandage autour du cou, et marchait lentement vers ses collègues. Il s'approcha du Patron, surprenant ses homologues et le concerné.

« Alors, gamin ? T'as aimé ce- »

Le criminel avait à peine ouvert la bouche qu'un coup de poing frappa violemment son visage. L'homme en noir s'effondra au sol, massant sa joue droite désormais rouge et laissant couler un filet de sang du coin gauche de ses lèvres. Mathieu et ses collègues restèrent immobiles, horrifiés.

Le Geek avait frappé le Patron au visage. C'est dur à imaginer, mais c'est la vérité. Le criminel reprit à peine ses esprits que le jeune garçon lui mit un puissant coup de pied au ventre. L'homme en noir se tordait de douleur et gémit…

« Ça t'as calmé, espèce d'enculé ?! _Hurla le Geek, fou de rage. Il recommença à lui donner des coups de pieds._

\- Geek ! Arrête ça ! » S'écria Maître Panda en attrapant le jeune garçon avec ses bras pour l'arrêter.

L'adolescent lui donna un violent coup de coude au ventre. L'animal sentit une énorme douleur arriver, et s'écroula au sol. Le Geek le regarda avec un regard plein de haine.

« Je n'ai pas de leçons à avoir d'un mec qui se prend pour un panda et qui ne fait rien d'autre que d'avoir pitié de moi !

\- Maître Panda ! Geek, je t'interdis de dire ça ! » Cria le Prof à l'adolescent.

A peine il finit sa phrase que le garçon se trouva en face de lui et lui colla un gros coup de poing au visage. Le scientifique tomba au sol, sonné. L'Homme à la Cravate et la Fille sortirent de la pièce, apeuré par l'agressivité du Geek. Le Hippie, bien qu'effrayé, tenta tout de même de calmer la rage du jeune garçon :

« Gros, calme-toi. La colère donne un mauvais karma…

\- Ta gueule, camé de mes deux ! » Le Geek s'approcha du Hippie et lui colla une grosse gifle qui le fit tomber à terre.

Mathieu n'arrivait pas à bouger, surpris et choqué… Ses collègues sont tombés les uns après les autres, et il ressentit très bien la colère du gamer. Les deux garçons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux : choqué pour l'un, rempli de haine pour l'autre… Un lourd silence s'installa… Puis Mathieu reprit ses esprits et s'exclama :

« Geek ! Tu ne vas pas bien ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Tu as dit que je devais arrêter de pleurer et de me laisser faire. C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

\- Mais t'as frappé tout le monde !

\- Fait pas l'innocent avec moi, Mathieu ! Vous me tabassez et m'insultez à longueur de journée, pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de le faire ?

\- Parce que tu n'es qu'un gosse !

\- Ben tiens ! J'ai 15 ans, nom de dieu ! J'en ai assez de me faire dicter ma conduite par un criminel sexuel, un mec déguisé en panda, un hippie défoncé à outrance et un vidéaste sans cœur ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester un petit gamin pleurnichard toute ma vie ? Tu te fourres le doigt là où je pense ! TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD, MATHIEU ! »

Les mots sont sortis tout seul. Irrité, Mathieu donne une énorme gifle au Geek. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ça, et son visage se figea de choc. Il ne bougeait plus…

« Abruti ! » Hurla Mathieu. « Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Espèce de gamin immature ! Depuis le début, tu me causes des ennuis ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir supporté ton comportement ! Retourne dans ta chambre ! » Le jeune homme montra la porte du couloir.

En temps normal, le Geek aurait fondu en larmes… Mais pas cette fois-ci. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le couloir, et claqua violemment la porte. Une fois ses nerfs calmés, Mathieu aida ses collègues à se relever et tous allèrent se soigner. Le vidéaste resta donc seul dans le salon… Il s'assit sur le canapé, et se plongea dans ses pensées.

* * *

Le Prof, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, soigna les blessures de ses collègues (et la sienne sur sa tête). Maître Panda ne sentit plus aucune douleur et alla au salon. Il vit Mathieu et ce dernier avait une triste mine. L'animal s'assit à côté et le regarda en silence pendant quelques temps… Mathieu serra sa main droite avec celle de gauche. Le chanteur comprit pourquoi…

« … Je t'ai entendu à ce moment-là. » Avoua Maître Panda à son homologue.

Mathieu resta silencieux.

« - Tu ne le pensais pas, pas vrai ? Ce que tu lui as dit.

\- … Non. Je me suis laissé emporter. »

Maître Panda posa une main sur son épaule.

« Va t'excuser auprès de lui.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Si on discute calmement avec lui, cela va s'arranger. »

L'animal sourit au vidéaste. Un peu rassuré, Mathieu et son collègue se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du Geek. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks toqua trois fois à la porte.

« Geek ? »

Pas de réponse. Mathieu appuya sur la poignée, et vit qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Il ouvrit grand la porte… Il n'y avait personne. La fenêtre de sa chambre était grande ouverte, et le vent faisait bouger les rideaux. Maître Panda et Mathieu se mirent à paniquer, et le vidéaste hurla :

« LE GEEK S'EST ENFUI ! »

* * *

 **...**

 **Les rouages ont commencés à tourner. Est-ce que cette histoire se finira en tragédie ou y aura-t-il une fin heureuse ?**

* * *

Les mots font plus mal que les coups, comme on dit... Comment tout cela va se finir ?! A vos théories, viewers!


	7. Chapitre 7

_Le voilà enfin, le chapitre 7 d'Adolescence! Je vous laisse apprécier._

* * *

Nyo marchait dans la rue. Il était très content, et pour cause : il allait être dans le prochain épisode de What the Cut ! … Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il apparaissait dans l'émission, mais il aimait toujours y participer. Dès qu'Antoine l'a appelé pour lui proposer de tourner avec lui, il a aussitôt accepté. Cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir d'aider ses amis et de participer à des fictions. Nyo n'avait pas vu le grand brun depuis un long moment, alors il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de pouvoir le voir et le charrier.

Le jeune homme arriva devant la maison du présentateur de What the Cut. Il frappa trois fois à la porte. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Antoine l'ouvrit et accueillit son ami avec un grand sourire.

« Nyo !

\- Salut Antoine ! »

Les deux amis se firent un « bro hug », puis ils se détachèrent et Nyo entra dans la demeure du vidéaste aux cheveux démoniaques… Et nom d'un chien, c'était propre ! D'ordinaire, c'est un foutoir monstre de partout, mais là… Tout était rangé et nettoyé de fond en comble. Nyo écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il avait vu un extraterrestre… Il entendit Antoine s'étirer et se rapprocher de lui.

« Ça fait 3 heures que je nettoie la maison… Bon c'est pas parfait, mais au moins c'est présentable.

\- Toi, t'as fait le ménage ?! Mais quel démon t'a possédé ?! _S'écria Nyo, n'en revenant toujours pas._

\- Ah ouais non mais là, c'était VRAIMENT le bordel. J'arrivais même pas à mettre un pas devant l'autre et ça commençait à fouetter… En plus, ça faisait un moment que je me dis que je dois nettoyer la maison. Donc…

\- Eh beh… T'as du bien te faire chier, mon cher.

\- Faut bien, mon gars. T'as soif ?

\- Ouais. T'as de la bière ?

\- Navré, pas de bière.

\- Ah merde. Bon ben, du coca ?

\- Ça marche ! »

Antoine alla à la cuisine et prit les boissons. Les deux amis s'installèrent au salon, discutant ensemble du tournage puis rigolant de tout et de rien. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient content de se revoir ! Ça remonte à loin, la dernière fois qu'ils ont passés du temps ensemble. Mais là, ils comptaient bien en profiter ! Après une petite discussion, Nyo et Antoine décidèrent de commencer le tournage de l'intro demain.

« Ah, j'ai hâte d'être à demain… _Dit Nyo._

\- Parce qu'on va collaborer ensemble ?

\- Non, parce que je pourrais te charrier tout le long de la journée.

\- Connard.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, gros nounours. »

Antoine regarda Nyo pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire diabolique orna ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de son ami et se mit à le chatouiller. Nyo explosa de rire.

« Hahahahaha ! Arrête Antoine, par pitié ! _Supplia Nyo aux bords des larmes._

\- Subit la colère du gros nounours ! Gyahahahaha ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Nyo se sortit de l'emprise du grand brun et courut vers la chambre d'Antoine.

« Revient ici ! »

Le maître des lieux poursuivit son camarade et foutaient le boxon dans la chambre. Ils s'amusèrent comme des enfants sans voir le temps passer. Reprenant peu à peu leur raison, les deux garçons regardèrent les détails de l'intro : les costumes, les armes, le lieu de tournage… En attendant Antoine qui organisait les affaires sur son lit, Nyo relut le script et ses paroles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif : lui et Mathieu sont franchement doués pour faire des sketchs et des fictions à la fois drôle et épique.

« Putain, le scénario est extra ! Tu as mis combien de temps pour l'écrire ? _Demanda Nyo en regardant le vidéaste._

\- Deux nuits blanches. _Répondit Antoine en posant les armes qu'ils allaient utiliser._

\- Sérieux ?! N'empêche, ça rend super bien.

\- Merci, choupinou.

\- T'es con.

\- Toi aussi. »

Les deux amis rigolèrent. Bordel, ils étaient vraiment des gamins quand ils sont ensemble…

« Fallait s'y attendre de ta part. C'est trop drôle et bien foutu. Au fait, où t'as trouvé le lieu où se trouve les ravisseurs de Samuel ?

\- En fait, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour écrire l'intro alors j'ai fait le tour de la forêt aux alentours de mon quartier pour en trouver, et soudain j'ai vu un vieux bâtiment bourré de tags. Tu vas peut-être rire, mais je me suis tapé des bons petits délires là-dedans… Et puis tout s'est transformé en histoire, et c'est comme ça qu'est né l'intro.

\- Merci, Sainte-Pelle ! » S'écria Nyo, en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts et un grand sourire.

Antoine regarda Nyo avec une expression blasé au visage.

« … Ça fait combien de temps que tu voulais dire ça ?

\- Très exactement 2 heures. »

Le vidéaste soupira, prit le cou de son ami avec son bras gauche et frotta sa tête avec son poing droit.

« Sale fripouille !

\- Aha, lâche-moi Antoine ! »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, puis reprirent leur calme. Antoine prit deux pistolets avec lui et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Tu viens, Nyo ? On va s'entraîner un peu. On ne tourne pas, t'inquiètes.

\- Ça marche ! »

Nyo suivit son ami, et les deux garçons se mirent à répéter l'intro du prochain épisode de What the Cut… Mais évidemment, ils perdaient rapidement leur sérieux et rigolaient énormément de leurs conneries. Un coup c'est Antoine qui rate, un autre c'est Nyo qui se plante. Il y avait pas mal de fails, mais bon sang ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Nyo et Antoine se sont surtout entraînés pour la scène de prise d'otage. Certes, pas énormément car ils avaient l'habitude de manier les armes, mais ils ont surtout apprit à gérer leurs stress et à rester concentré. Un accident peut vite arriver, comme on dit…

* * *

Il était 21h. Les deux amis furent essoufflés de leur journée, mais ils étaient super heureux.

« Pfiou… Une bonne chose de faite. _S'exclama Antoine. Il regarde Nyo._ Tu restes un peu ?

\- Bien-sûr ! _Lui répondit le dessinateur avec le sourire._ Si je peux bouffer gratos, je ne dis pas non.

\- Idiot. »

Les deux garçons allèrent au salon et se prirent deux canettes de coca-cola. Nyo s'assit sur le canapé, et alluma la télévision. Antoine, quant à lui, resta debout tout en buvant sa boisson. Les infos arrivèrent rapidement et le journaliste fit soudain une annonce :

« 4 enfants ont mystérieusement disparus il y a maintenant 5 jours. Les faits se sont toujours déroulés la nuit. La police enquête actuellement sur cette affaire, et continue activement les recherches pour les retrouver. Leur périmètre s'étend sur tout l'Île-de-France, et conseille vivement à la population et surtout aux familles de ne pas rester dehors en pleine nuit. _Les portraits des enfants disparus apparurent çà l'écran._

\- Rassurant… _Nyo était légèrement inquiet._

\- … _Antoine resta silencieux, mais n'était pas pour autant tranquille._

\- Tout indice pour retrouver les enfants ou les éventuels suspects est pris en compte par la police. _Continua le journaliste._ Restez prudent. »

Nyo éteignit la télévision.

« Bon… Je dois me sentir comment, moi ?

\- Tu veux rester chez moi ? _Demanda Antoine._ J'ai de la place.

\- Non, t'inquiète. _Lui assura son ami._ Ça va aller. Je ne vais pas te déranger pour ça. »

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Cela surpris les deux garçons. Antoine posa sa cannette sur la table basse, et ouvrit l'entrée. Sous ses yeux, il y avait Mathieu qui était essoufflé et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

« Mathieu ?! _Nyo entendit le cri d'Antoine, et tourna sa tête vers sa direction._

\- Ah… Ah… An… » Mathieu avait la respiration saccadé, épuisé par sa course. Car oui, il n'avait pas arrêté de courir de toute la journée.

Une peur soudaine s'empara du présentateur de What the Cut. Il fit entrer son collègue chez lui et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Nyo, s'inquiétant à son tour, se mit à côté de lui mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Mathieu reprit peu à peu son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Mathieu ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? » Demanda Antoine, à côté d'une fenêtre.

Mathieu regarda son collègue, en panique.

« Le Geek s'est enfui de chez moi ! »

Cette nouvelle choqua Nyo et Antoine. Ils avaient déjà rencontré les personnalités de Mathieu en allant chez lui, et furent surprit quand ils ont vu qu'ils étaient des êtres à part entières. Ils s'y sont vite habitués, et ont même apprit à les connaître (enfin, sauf le Patron, bien-sûr). Nyo était d'ailleurs un très bon ami du gamer, et Antoine appréciait sa compagnie.

« Bon sang de nom de dieu… Où il est ?! » Mathieu était réellement en panique, il n'était plus maître de ses émotions.

Nyo lui frotta les épaules pour qu'il se calme, mais cela ne marchait pas. Mathieu tremblait comme une feuille et son visage était pétrifié… Antoine n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un tel état. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours calme et réfléchi, le voilà à présent complètement perdu… Le présentateur de What the Cut eut soudain une idée de pourquoi Mathieu était chez lui.

« Mathieu… Tu pensais que le Geek s'était réfugié chez moi ? »

Mathieu fut surpris par la question, et baissa aussitôt la tête… Il l'avait eu. Oui, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks pensait vraiment que l'adolescent était chez Antoine. Il y allait souvent quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela aurait été trop simple… Quel intérêt de fuir et de se réfugier dans un endroit où on irait le chercher en premier ? Surtout quand l'endroit en question est habité par une personne qui le ramènerait automatiquement chez lui _(quoique…)_. Le vidéaste avait cherché dans tout Paris avec ses collègues dans tous les lieux que le Geek fréquentait souvent et où il aurait de grandes chances d'être, mais aucune trace du gamer. Son dernier espoir était la maison d'Antoine… Mais celle-ci s'est aussitôt envolée. Mathieu avait désormais un visage abattu, prêt à pleurer à n'importe quel moment.

« J'ai eu une dispute avec lui… C'est pour ça qu'il a fugué… » Avoua Mathieu. Il mit ses mains sur son visage. « C'est de ma faute… »

Nyo le rapprocha de lui, mit une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa tête. Antoine était très inquiet pour Mathieu… Que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Il regarda à travers la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire, on arrivait à peine à deviner la rue et les maisons voisines. Les lampadaires brillaient, montrant les alentours déserts. Quelque chose attira soudain son attention… Il vit quelque chose bouger… Une masse sombre, qui semblait se rapprocher d'un lampadaire. Il aperçut ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'un homme au crâne dégarni et à la carrure prononcé. Son visage était renfermé… Il n'avait clairement pas la gueule d'un gars sympathique. Antoine frissonnait rien que de le voir de loin. Il le vit sortir son portable et parler rapidement avec son interlocuteur, puis il rangea son engin et disparut aussitôt dans la pénombre. Le présentateur de What the Cut trouva ça louche, et observa discrètement ce qui se passait dehors… Nyo et Mathieu se rendirent de ce qu'il faisait, et le regardait bizarrement.

« Ça ne va pas, Antoine ? T'as vu quelque chose dehors ? » Demanda Nyo.

Antoine fit un geste de la main.

« Venez voir, mais restez planqué derrière le mur. »

Mathieu et son ami se regardèrent, incrédules… Puis ils s'exécutent, et se mettaient dos au mur.

« Y a un gars pas commode dehors…

\- Tu penses qu'il nous observe ? _Demanda Mathieu._

\- Je ne pense pas. Il ne nous a même pas remarqués. Mais ce que je trouve louche, c'est que cette rue est normalement déserte la nuit. Même à 21h, il n'y a pas un chat et aucune voiture ne passe. Tous les gens sont chez eux à cette heure-ci.

\- C'est un coin peu fréquentable ? _Plaisanta Nyo._

\- Pas vraiment, mais c'est juste… C'est juste que ce n'est pas normal qu'un type comme lui soit ici à cette heure-là. Et comme par hasard, près de chez moi… »

Le bruit d'une voiture confirma ses dires. Une voiture noire traversa la rue, quelques minutes à peine que l'homme au crâne chauve est appelé.

« Ok, là c'est pas normal… » Marmonna Antoine.

Une autre voiture noire passa devant la maison d'Antoine, plus lentement que la précédente. Mais cela était suffisant pour noter un détail : il y avait une sorte de masse vaguement humaine qui était allongé à l'arrière du conducteur. Elle avait une apparence assez juvénile et frêle… En passant par la lumière du lampadaire, on voyait clairement que ce qui se trouvait derrière la voiture était bien un humain : il était plutôt petit, portait un t-shirt rouge et avait des cheveux châtains. Mathieu comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait… Son visage se figea et hurla :

« Le Geek est à l'intérieur de cette voiture !

\- Quoi ?! _S'exclamèrent en chœur Nyo et Antoine._

\- Je l'ai clairement vu ! C'était lui derrière !

\- Nom de dieu, il s'est fait enlever ! _S'écria Nyo._

\- … Je crois savoir où ils vont. » Dit Antoine sur un ton sérieux et quelque peu mystérieux.

Antoine s'élança à toute vitesse vers sa chambre, et descendit avec trois pistolets et deux mitraillettes. Il lança un pistolet à ses amis qui les attrapèrent aussitôt.

« Prenez ça avec vous. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de mauvais qui se prépare, et être armé ne serait pas de trop… Nyo, prend cette mitraillette. »

Nyo le prit et le mit sur son dos.

« Allons-y les gars ! Allons le sauver ! » S'exclama le présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

Antoine et Nyo approuvèrent avec détermination, et les trois amis sortirent de la maison en suivant les deux voitures noires.

En cette nuit noire, éclairée par la pleine lune et les étoiles, nos trois protagonistes ignorent ce qu'ils vont vivre… Plus particulièrement Mathieu.

* * *

 **...**

 **Est-ce qu'un cœur peut supporter autant de blessures?**

* * *

 _Un peu d'action, cela ne fait pas de mal! Mais qui sont ces criminels? Comment cela va-t-il finir pour nos trois vidéastes? Soyez en standby!_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Hi there. Désolé pour ce petit moment d'absence... J'avais quelques problèmes. Mais maintenant, tout va bien! Enfin bref, voici la suite d'Adolescence! Je crois que je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi long de ma vie... Surtout un chapitre d'action! C'est sans problème le chapitre le plus long et important de l'histoire (avec le prochain qui arrive). Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 ** _ATTENTION: CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DE LA VIOLENCE._**

* * *

La forêt était dense. Les arbres s'élevaient majestueusement vers le ciel. Il y régnait une atmosphère lugubre où les ténèbres et les ombres étaient les maîtres de la nuit, avec comme spectateurs et uniques lumières la lune et les étoiles.

Les cigales pleuraient, les criquets chantaient. Un orchestre désordonné mais harmonieux.

Le silence religieux de la nature fut brisé par les bruits de pas de silhouettes courant autour de ces géants de bois. Deux grandes et une plus petite. Mathieu, Antoine et Nyo poursuivaient les ravisseurs du Geek, pistolet et mitraillettes à la main. La bande essayait de faire le moins de bruits possible afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks fut devant ses acolytes, se refusant de perdre la trace de ceux qui ont enlevé sa personnalité. Plus ils avancèrent, plus ils s'enfoncèrent au plus profond des bois, l'atmosphère devenant plus froide et pesante à cette heure tardive.

A un certain moment, les kidnappeurs disparaissent dans la pénombre. Les trois vidéastes se cachèrent dans des buissons, regardant où se dirigeait leurs cibles. Comme Antoine l'avait pressenti, ils se sont réfugiés dans le lieu où il était censé tourner l'intro de son épisode : le vieux bâtiment tagué. Les deux voitures noires y sont garées pas loin, et des personnes en sortirent. L'un d'eux portait le Geek sur son épaule et rentra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse avec l'homme chauve qu'Antoine avait vu discuter au téléphone. Les autres restèrent dehors, deux d'entre eux gardant la porte.

Discrètement, Mathieu et ses amis observèrent le bâtiment, sans bouger.

« … Alors c'est ici qu'ils se cachent. _Dit Nyo._

\- J'en étais sûr… _Murmura Antoine._ C'est un coin isolé, loin de la ville. Pas étonnant qu'il se réfugie ici. »

Antoine soupira discrètement.

« Et comme par hasard, ils sont dans le lieu de tournage de mon prochain épisode ! Putain !

\- Chut, abruti ! _Fit Mathieu._ »

Antoine se tut.

Il était difficile de voir des détails précis, étant donné le peu de luminosité et la distance qui séparait le groupe de Mathieu et des ravisseurs. Nyo fouilla dans ses poches et sortit des toutes petites jumelles infrarouges. Les présentateurs de SLG et WTC le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« D'où tu sors ça, Nyo ?! _Demanda Antoine._

\- Ah, ça ? Je l'ai toujours sur moi quand il fait nuit noire ou quand je me perds.

\- … Oh. »

Le dessinateur vit avec plus de précisions les alentours et il scanna de fond en comble le bâtiment.

« Tu vois quoi ? _Demanda Antoine._

\- … De ce que je vois par les fenêtres, il y a pas mal de mecs. Et… »

Nyo aperçut des hommes sur le toit et sur les fenêtres du premier étage. Ils étaient tous lourdement armés et prêt à tirer sur le moindre être vivant passant devant leur cachette.

« Oh putain, il y a des snipers aux fenêtres et sur le toit ! _S'exclama Nyo._

\- Bon sang… » Murmura Mathieu.

Antoine était en pleine réflexion… Des hommes armés, enlevant un enfant et se terrant dans une base isolée… Son cerveau s'illumina d'un coup. C'était exactement comme la prise d'otage de Samuel ! Sauf qu'ici, ce n'était pas de la comédie, mais bien la réalité… Puis il repensa à ce qu'il a fait avec Nyo cet après-midi, lors de leurs nombreux entraînements sur la scène de prise d'otage. Antoine regarda le dessinateur, qui le regarda à son tour. Ils pensaient la même chose…

« … Ça ne te rappelle rien cette situation, Nyo ?

\- Si. »

Mathieu regarda ses amis, sans comprendre de quoi ils parlaient… Antoine s'adressa soudain à lui.

« Mathieu. On va se charger de ces types. Toi, tu vas à l'intérieur et tu vas sauver le Geek.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire répéter ce que j'ai dit, quand même ?

\- J'ai très bien compris merci, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mathieu. _Assura Nyo avec un sourire._ On sait ce qu'on fait.

\- … »

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Mathieu acquiesça avec détermination. Il faisait confiance à ses amis, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la forêt.

Les gardes de l'entrée étaient à l'affut du moindre mouvement, prêt à tirer n'importe quand. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient tués, des gêneurs… Ce groupe était entièrement composé de criminels pour la plupart récidivistes et extrêmement violent, entraînés aux armes et usant de multiples tortures sur leurs victimes. Ils étaient cruels et sans pitié, se délectant de la souffrance des autres, plus particulièrement des enfants. Ils avaient commis de nombreux meurtres, mais n'ont jamais pu être arrêtés… Et pour cause, ils agissaient toujours de nuit. Personne n'avait vu leurs méfaits et ils ne les verront jamais.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, le vent sifflant dans le feuillage des arbres. Les gardes regardaient de gauche à droite, aux aguets… Par rapport à leurs collègues, ils étaient tous les deux minces et pas très musclés, mais leurs compétences en tir et leur rapidité à agir palliaient ce handicap.

Rien de suspect à l'horizon…

Quand soudain, l'un des gardes remarqua quelque chose à sa droite : une arme venait de tomber et du sang coulait sur le mur. Surprit, il regarda le chemin que formait la cascade rouge pour voir d'où elle venait, et il fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait : les deux snipers aux fenêtres du premier étage ont été tués, une balle dans la tête, tandis que ceux du toit ne sont plus là. Et dire qu'ils n'ont même pas entendu la déflagration ! Mais les deux gardes n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions Une ombre humaine avec une coiffure indescriptible fonçait droit sur eux, à quelques mètres au-dessus de leur tête. Antoine donna un énorme coup de pied au visage du garde, ce dernier percutant violemment sa tête contre le mur et s'effondrant à terre. Il sortit très rapidement son pistolet et tira une balle dans la tête de l'autre garde.

« Nyo ! Mathieu ! C'est le moment ! » Hurla-t-il à ses amis.

Les deux vidéastes sortirent de leurs cachettes et coururent le rejoindre. De nouveau réunis, les 3 garçons entrèrent dans l'antre des criminels. Ils furent repérés par ces derniers, mais aucun des vidéastes ne leur laissaient le temps de tirer. Antoine frappa plusieurs d'entre eux avec ses poings et ses pieds, tandis Nyo et Mathieu les assommaient ou leur tiraient dessus.

« Tu m'avais caché que tu savais te battre, Antoine ! _Remarqua Mathieu à son collègue le plus naturellement du monde, alors qu'il shootait sur les criminels comme des lapins._

\- Merci, tu vas me faire rougir ! _Antoine explosa la mâchoire d'un criminel sur son genou._

\- Mais je t'en prie, mon cher connard !

\- Que de mots d'amour venant de ta part, mon gentil petit nain !

\- Et après, on s'étonne qu'il y ait des fanfictions gay sur vous deux ! _Nyo donna un coup de pied dans les parties intimes d'un homme puis lui tira une balle dans la tête._

\- TAIS-TOI NYO SINON C'EST NOUS QUI ALLONS ÉCRIRE UNE FANFICTION GAY SUR TOI AVEC ALEXIS (LinksTheSun) ! _Hurlèrent Mathieu et Antoine en même temps tout en frappant les derniers criminels._

\- Non, par pitié ! » Nyo avait une voix plaintive.

Les corps des ravisseurs gisaient au sol, baignant dans le sang. Il y avait au moins une bonne dizaine d'hommes à terre, et sûrement beaucoup plus dans la bâtisse. Mathieu rechargea son pistolet, son regard trahissant une grande inquiétude et une colère dévastatrice. Antoine aperçut immédiatement les sentiments de son ami… Le voir ainsi le rendait malade.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et ils se rapprochèrent des escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. Antoine sortit sa mitraillette et s'adressa à Mathieu.

« Mathieu, part chercher le Geek. On se charge du reste.

\- Antoine…

\- T'inquiète pas pour nous, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on passera l'arme à gauche !

\- Nyo… »

Des regards de feu et une détermination sans faille… Antoine et Nyo savait ce qu'ils devaient faire : arrêter ces criminels afin d'aider Mathieu à sauver le Geek. Cette scène, ils l'ont répété maintes et maintes fois ils connaissaient chaque geste à faire, chaque mouvement à réaliser… Eux, mourir ? Jamais de la vie, et surtout pas par des abrutis ne pensant qu'avec leurs muscles.

Mathieu n'hésita pas une seconde et partit longer le long du couloir gauche pour trouver des escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Antoine et Nyo se séparèrent et allèrent chacun à un étage.

 _« Attends-moi, Geek… Je vais te sauver ! »_ Pensa Mathieu.

* * *

 **PDV d'Antoine :**

Antoine alla au premier étage. De long en large, il parcourait les couloirs et entra dans toutes les salles. Bon dieu, il y en avait combien ?! Le vidéaste avait l'impression de longer une route sans fin, et cela devenait particulièrement effrayant avec l'obscurité malgré le fait qu'il était éclairé par la lumière de la lune.

En chemin, il tua plein de criminels en essayant d'utiliser le moins possible ses armes. Il avait peu de chargeurs avec lui à cause de la précipitation, mais à force d'éliminer ses adversaires, il récupéra quelques balles restantes dans leurs pistolets et les garda précieusement dans sa poche. En avançant vers le fond du couloir de droite, il aperçut l'homme chauve qu'il avait vu par sa fenêtre. Vu son immense carrure et son horrible visage déformé par la colère, il était le chef du groupe de ravisseurs. C'était un vrai ogre ! Il l'entendit pester contre ses hommes qui se faisaient battre aussi facilement par 3 adultes n'ayant même pas la trentaine. Effrayé par cette vision et ce sermon, Antoine se cacha dans une salle, derrière un mur.

 _« Putain de merde, ce mec est un vrai monstre ! »_ Pensa-t-il. _« Avec une ossature pareil, je n'ai aucune chance de le battre au corps-à-corps ! »_

Le vidéaste réfléchit… Il regarda la pièce de fond en comble : des chaises renversés et des morceaux de cordes traînaient par terre, éparpillés un peu partout. On pouvait voir des impacts de balles sur le mur gauche. Des traces de sang séchaient au sol et devinrent les seuls couleurs chaudes de cette salle grise et froide. Antoine frissonna, imaginant ce qui a bien pu se passer ici…

En observant plus attentivement, le vidéaste trouva quelque chose dans la pénombre… Assez long et fin _(partez, maudit esprits pervers !)_. Intrigué, il s'avança vers cette chose… Et découvrit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une pelle.

« Bénit soit la Sainte Pelle ! » S'exclama Antoine.

Le brun entendit des pas lourds se rapprocher de lui… Antoine se figea. Bon sang, l'ogre arrive ! Avant même de pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste, le chef au crâne dégarnie arriva devant l'entrée de la pièce. Les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent…

 _« Sa race de fils de pute… »_ Pensa Antoine, cachant sa frousse.

L'ogre fut tout aussi étonné que le vidéaste de voir un type pareil… Soudain, Antoine remarqua un détail insolite… Il avait un tatouage en cœur sur le cou. Le brun explosa de rire intérieurement. Et il ne se gênait pas pour le remarquer à son adversaire avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Joli tatouage, Professeur Xavier. C'est très viril ! »

L'ogre prit cette insulte comme une provocation et son visage se déforma de rage. Il s'élança vers Antoine, mais ce dernier l'esquiva par le côté, ce qui fait que la grosse masse de muscle s'aplatit sur le sol. Le vidéaste se releva rapidement et lui frappa violemment le crâne avec la pelle. L'ogre hurla de douleur, tout en saignant abondamment. Antoine recula vivement.

 _« Il a le crâne dur, ce type ! »_ Pensa-t-il.

Le criminel se releva lentement, puis il toisa le vidéaste avec un regard électrique.

« Sale… Enculé… »

Il fit face à Antoine.

« SALE TRAINÉE ! JE VAIS TE CREVEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

L'ogre s'élança aussitôt sur Antoine, mais ce dernier l'esquiva avec classe. Le brun fit attention à ses pas afin de ne pas percuter une chaise et tomber bêtement au sol, laissant un avantage à son adversaire de lui exploser la gueule. Et ça, il en était hors de question !

Tandis que le présentateur de What the Cut esquivait tous les coups du criminel et ses « attaques bélier » dans le plus grand des calmes, l'ogre en revanche commençait à fulminer de colère. Il tombait par terre et se relevait, ce geste se répétant incessamment. Pourquoi Antoine ne l'attaquait pas ? Parce qu'il attendait qu'il s'épuise. La différence de corpulence entre les deux hommes était plus que visible : l'un mesurait 1 mètre 75 et avait une apparence mince mais assez musclé, l'autre mesurait deux mètres et avait un physique similaire à Hulk. Comment pouvait-il y avoir un match équitable dans ces conditions ? En revanche, le vidéaste avait bien cerné les problèmes de son adversaire : il était certes plus fort que lui, mais également plus lent. Il flanchait facilement sur ses jambes et n'était donc pas très rapide. Antoine faisait en sorte de bouger dans tous les sens afin de faire tourner la tête à l'ogre, quand soudain il vit une chaise arriver à grande vitesse sur lui. Surprit, ce dernier s'affala par terre pour éviter le coup. La chaise explosa contre le mur. Le criminel grogna, transpirant et le visage rouge et brûlant de rage.

« Tu vas arrêter de bouger, misérable pucelle ?! » Hurla-t-il au brun, son cri résonnant en écho dans la pièce.

Antoine soupira avec un air blasé, tout en esquivant les lancers de chaises.

 _« S'il savait combien de fois j'ai tendu la perche avec mes potes dans les fantasmes des fangirls, il vomirait. »_ Même s'il se fichait royalement de ce que les fangirls écrivent sur lui et ses collègues, cela le gênait quand même un peu de faire « ce genre de chose » avec eux, surtout avec Mathieu. _« … Je devrais être en panique totale et vite en finir avec cette brute… Mais bon sang, je m'éclate à l'énerver ! »_ Il fallait bien le reconnaître, Antoine prenait un malin plaisir à pousser son adversaire à bout.

Ce ballet se répétait pendant un long moment, les éclatements de chaises et les rugissements du criminel se faisant entendre dans tout le couloir. Plus le temps passait, plus l'ogre commençait à fatiguer et à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Antoine ressentit également un peu de fatigue, et la lassitude de courir partout comme une gazelle se faisait plus persistant à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

 _« Bon… Ça suffit les conneries, maintenant. Il faut que je me débarrasse de lui une bonne fois pour toute. »_

Mais comment faire ? L'ogre ne lui laissait pas le temps de lui coller un coup de pelle dans la face et, même s'il arrivait à lui asséner une frappe, cela ne sera clairement pas suffisant pour l'assommer. Son pistolet se trouvait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, impossible de la prendre assez rapidement sans se faire broyer par son adversaire. Antoine observait la moindre chance de pouvoir lui porter le coup fatal…

Après une énième attaque bélier de l'ogre, les deux hommes se firent face… L'un derrière le mur du fond de la salle, transpirant en abondance, grognant et soufflant tel un tigre et ayant un regard noir des plus profonds, l'autre derrière l'entrée de la salle, reprenant doucement son souffle mais avec un visage moqueur et un sourire provocateur des plus prononcés.

« Alors, la boule de bowling… Comment ça fait de se faire troller par un gars dans mon genre ?

\- Connard… C'est toi et tes amis qui avez abattus mes hommes ?

\- Qui sait… »

Antoine ricana doucement. Il regarda l'ogre : son sourire s'était grandement élargi et ses yeux montraient une démence incroyable.

« C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes des caniches qui se prennent pour des bouledogues pour cacher leur complexe d'avoir des couilles vides ! »

C'était l'insulte de trop. Le criminel fonça sur Antoine tel un lion, ne souhaitant que lui briser le crâne… Seulement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le vidéaste esquiva la charge en se jetant à gauche, laissant l'ogre écraser violemment sa mâchoire contre la fenêtre. Il cracha du sang, et gémit de douleur… Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir : cette fois-ci, c'était Antoine qui se jeta sur lui.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Avec toute la force que son corps possédait, le vidéaste percuta son adversaire et le fit basculer par la fenêtre. Les éclats de verres se dispersèrent de partout, tandis qu'Antoine s'affala au sol après son coup et se protégeant des morceaux tranchants qui volaient dans le couloir. Il entendit un gros « CRASH », comme si un énorme poids venait de s'écraser au sol. Le brun comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé : l'ogre a fait une chute. Il se redressa, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir l'état du corps… Il s'essuya le front et remit correctement ses lunettes.

« Quel combat… »

 **BONG !**

Antoine bougea sa pelle vers le haut pour frapper le visage d'un homme qui voulait le tuer par derrière avec un couteau. Le criminel s'effondra à terre, inconscient, son arme glissant au sol.

« Le coup du 'je t'attaque par derrière', je le connais par cœur ! Soyez originaux, les mecs ! » Se moqua Antoine en regardant sa « victime ».

Il regarda les alentours… Rien à l'horizon. Quand soudain, il entendit des gémissements… Des gémissements faibles, mais audibles. Prudemment et tendant sa pelle, le grand brun marcha à travers le couloir, entendant les bruits devenir de plus en plus clair. Il arriva devant une salle. La porte était fermée, mais il y avait une petite vitre en hauteur. Sur la pointe des pieds, Antoine regarda à travers, et vit deux ombres gigotant au fond de la salle. Il donna un grand coup de pied à la barrière en bois, et aperçut clairement les masses : il s'agissait de deux enfants. L'un était un jeune garçon à la peau blanche, aux cheveux courts bruns et aux yeux verts portant un jean et une chemise noire, l'autre était une petite fille au teint pâle, aux cheveux longs et bouclés blonds avec une petite robe blanche. Tous les deux avaient un foulard autour de la bouche et étaient attachés l'un contre l'autre avec une corde. Ils avaient des blessures aux jambes et sur le visage.

Antoine reconnut aussitôt deux des enfants disparus lorsqu'il a vu les infos ! Il se précipita vers eux et les libéraient. Les petits regardèrent le grand brun, pétrifiés et craignant qu'ils s'agissent d'un de leurs bourreaux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Rassura Antoine en leur souriant gentiment. « Je ne vous ferais aucun mal. »

Les deux enfants retrouvèrent leur calme, et se relevèrent doucement.

« Merci, monsieur… _Dit timidement la petite fille._

\- De rien. _Le grand brun avait une voix douce._

\- … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? _Demanda le petit garçon._

\- On va sortir d'ici et appeler la police. »

Il y eut des coups de feu à l'étage au-dessus. Les deux enfants et Antoine levèrent les yeux au plafond.

« … On dirait que mon ami se charge du reste des ravisseurs. » Il regarde les enfants. « Sortons de là. Je serais là pour vous protéger. Si jamais vous voyez des méchants messieurs avec des armes, cachez-vous. Je me charge d'eux. »

Les petits ne dirent rien et approuvèrent de la tête. Antoine partit devant eux et vérifia que tous les criminels étaient bien mort ou inconscient. Après plusieurs constats et avec la certitude que la zone était sûre, il appela les enfants et ils sortirent tous les trois du bâtiment sains et sauf. Le brun remarqua que ses petits protégés avaient froid, ce qui était compréhensible car il faisait nuit et qu'il y avait un vent frais. Tenant facilement à la fraicheur, Antoine leur prêta sa veste, ces derniers le remerciant avec le sourire. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la police.

* * *

 **PDV de Nyo :**

Nyo se faufilait entre les murs du deuxième étage, tel un serpent cherchant sa proie.

C'était en quelque sorte son talent : le dessinateur se faisait toujours très discret aux yeux du grand public. Ce qui l'a sorti de pas mal de situations assez problématiques… Il regarda les alentours, à l'abri du regard des quelques criminels restants, complètement hors de contrôle et perturbé sans leur chef.

En marchant avec prudence dans les couloirs, il tomba sur un petit groupe d'hommes. Il se cacha derrière des gros débris et entendit la conversation :

« Vous avez vu le chef ?

\- Non, on ne l'a pas vu !

\- Bordel… Il est où ?

\- Le plus important est… Où sont les types qui ont tués nos compagnons ?

\- Ça fait chier, putain… »

Tiens donc… Il serait arrivé quelque chose au chef ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre…

 **CRASH !**

Les ravisseurs, surpris par le bruit, se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Ce qu'ils virent les pétrifièrent…

« Le chef a été balancé par la fenêtre !

\- Nom de dieu ! »

Nyo semblait comprendre qui a bien pu faire ça…

 _« Ça c'est signé Antoine. GG mon pote ! »_

Profitant de l'inattention des criminels, Nyo pointa sa mitraillette vers eux et leur tira une balle derrière le dos. Tous s'effondrèrent à terre et saignaient en abondance.

Le dessinateur sortit de sa cachette et continua de longer les longs couloirs… Il entendit soudain des coups de poings et des cris. L'un assez grave ressemblant plus à un rire diabolique, l'autre plus fluette et aiguë qui sanglotait et suppliait. Nyo commença à avoir un mauvais pressentiment et se précipita vers la pièce d'où venait les bruits… Il vit un homme de sa carrure, donnant des coups de pieds au visage pâle d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marrons portant une chemise blanche, un jean et une veste rouge, ce dernier crachant du sang et ayant de nombreuses blessures au corps. Il avait les mains et les pieds attachés. Un autre garçon, au teint blanc, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert, portant un t-shirt noir et un pantalon marron, également attaché et blessé, pleurait à chaudes larmes et hurlait au bourreau d'arrêter de frapper son camarade. C'était les deux autres enfants enlevés ! L'homme en question se délecta de la souffrance qu'il infligeait à sa victime, sans se rendre compte de la présence du dessinateur derrière lui.

« Gyahahahahahahaha ! Alors, le morveux ?! Tu tiens toujours ?!

\- Par pitié ! Arrêtez ! _Hurla le petit témoin de cette brutalisation._

\- C'est de sa faute ! Il n'avait qu'à pas me provoquer, ce sale cabot baveux ! De toute façon, c'est à ça que servent les gosses : à devoir une obéissance totale pour les adultes ! »

Nyo bouillonna de colère… Il s'élança sur le fou furieux et lui tira la dernière balle de sa mitraillette en plein cœur. Ce dernier tomba au sol, du sang s'écoulant de sa poitrine. Les enfants regardèrent le dessinateur, surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Nyo les libéra, et le garçon aux cheveux noirs se jeta sur lui.

« Uwaaaaaah ! Merci… Merci monsieur ! »

Nyo, au départ surpris, prit le petit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos. L'autre garçon se releva et lui sourit, reconnaissant.

« Ça va aller, maintenant… Vous n'êtes plus en danger. » Nyo rassura les deux garçons en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

Le dessinateur les relâcha.

« Sortons d'ici. _Déclara Nyo._

\- Mais… Et si un de ces types revenait ? _Demanda le petit garçon châtain._

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me charge d'eux. »

Tous les trois sortirent de la pièce et commencèrent à courir vers les escaliers, quand soudain ils s'arrêtèrent… Une bande de criminels leur firent face, enragés comme jamais. Les deux garçons, pris par la peur, coururent se cacher dans une salle.

 _« Nom de dieu, mais il y en a combien ?! »_ Pensa Nyo.

L'un d'eux, assez maigre et habillé en costume d'homme blanc, s'avança avec un visage incroyablement calme. Il regarda le dessinateur droit dans les yeux.

« Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais t'enfuir aussi facilement ?

\- … Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux, mine de rien. Ça m'arrange la tâche. _Nyo avait un petit sourire._

\- … »

L'expression calme du criminel se crispa et se déforma.

« On va te faire bouffer tes couilles, sale cafard. »

Les criminels chargèrent vers le dessinateur… Nyo sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines et son cœur s'accélérer… D'un côté, c'est vrai que cela ne lui plaisait pas d'affronter 20 mecs à lui tout seul et qu'il avait la frousse de se faire avoir en traître. Mais ses doutes et ses peurs disparurent aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il N'ALLAIT PAS mourir. Il a promis de protéger les deux enfants, il le fera ! Il a promis à Mathieu de ne pas mourir, il tiendra cette promesse ! A son tour, il fonça sur ses adversaires, prêt à en découdre.

« UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! Allez, ramenez-vous ! Je vais vous montrer… CE DONT JE SUIS CAPAAAAAAAAABLE ! »

La bataille a commencé.

Des coups de feu retentirent dans tout l'étage, des cris de rage et de douleur s'élevèrent jusqu'au plafond. Nyo se faufila entre ses ennemis, remarquant la moindre de leur inattention pour leur planter une balle dans le corps. Entre les yeux, au crâne, dans le dos, dans le cœur… Ses balles atteignaient toujours leurs cibles. Sa taille avait également un avantage au combat : il esquiva les attaques des criminels et les faisaient s'entre-tuer. Les hommes tombèrent tous à terre, sans jamais réussir à en placer une à Nyo. Les deux enfants restèrent cachés, ne voulant pas voir ce sombre spectacle.

Il ne restait plus qu'un… L'homme aux vêtements blancs. Le dessinateur et son adversaire se firent face, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Le criminel avait une expression neutre au visage, tandis que Nyo avait un visage sérieux tout en essuyant les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.

« … Eh bien. On dirait que tu n'es pas aussi pitoyable que ton apparence de roturier le laisse paraître. » Dit l'homme en blanc.

 _« Connard de fils à papa. »_ Pensa Nyo.

« Hmf… Me battre contre toi m'ennuie. Je préfère que l'on finisse ce petit conflit d'une manière plus… Simple. »

Le dessinateur leva un sourcil.

« Les trois pas.

\- … Tu parles des exécutions façon western où les deux gars ont un pistolet, avancent de trois pas et tirent ?

\- Exactement. Autant en finir de manière plus 'propre' que ces bons à rien. »

Aucun respect pour ses camarades… Cet homme était vraiment répugnant.

« Ok. Finissons-en comme ça. » Déclara Nyo.

Les deux adversaires se rapprochèrent et se tournèrent le dos. Silence... Les enfants frissonnèrent et redoutaient le coup de détente.

« 1. » Dit le criminel.

Les deux hommes avancèrent d'un pas. Nyo leva son pistolet.

« 2. »

 **PAN !**

Nyo avait tiré. Il n'avait pas attendu le troisième pas pour abattre son ennemi. L'homme au costume blanc s'effondra à terre, baignant dans son sang. Nyo reprit son souffle, puis il retourna voir les enfants.

« C'est fini. Nous ne sommes plus en danger. »

Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce, rassurés par la présence de Nyo. Soudain, ils entendirent des sirènes… Nyo se précipita vers la fenêtre, et vit des policiers entourer le bâtiment.

« La police ? » S'écria-t-il. « Mais comment ils ont pu venir ici ? »

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de lui.

« Nyo ! S'exclama une voix familière pour le dessinateur. Il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix.

\- Antoine !

\- Ça va ?

\- J'ai failli crever, mais ça va. J'ai sauvé des otages. C'était deux des enfants disparus. »

Antoine regarda les deux garçons.

« Oh, je vois… _Fit le présentateur de What the Cut._ Moi aussi, j'ai sauvé les deux autres enfants enlevés.

\- Un groupe de criminels qui enlève 4 enfants et qui se réfugient juste à côté de ton quartier... Coïncidence ?

\- Élémentaire, mon cher Watson. »

Les deux amis rigolèrent doucement.

Deux policiers arrivèrent et embarquèrent les rescapés à l'hôpital. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement les deux hommes, puis s'en allèrent. Antoine et Nyo restèrent seuls dans les couloirs du deuxième étage et regardèrent le plafond…

« … Il ne manque plus que Mathieu.

\- Ouais. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, les deux vidéastes ressentirent un étrange mauvais pressentiment… Comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer.

* * *

 **...**

 **Quand les cigales pleurent, des liens se brisent.**

* * *

Et voilà! Ç'aura été difficile... Mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Que va-t-il arriver à Mathieu? A vos théories, viewers!


	9. Chapitre 9

_Bonsoir à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre d'Adolescence. Il aura mit du temps à sortir... Je m'excuse. U_U'. Bref... Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 _ **ATTENTION: CE CHAPITRE SPOILE L'ÉPISODE 99 DE SLG.** _

* * *

Mathieu courrait.

Il parcourait le troisième étage, regardant chaque salle pour retrouver le Geek. Quelques criminels faisaient des allers retours, mais le châtain ne les tuait pas. Il se contentait de se cacher, attendant qu'ils partent aux étages inférieurs. Comme quoi, c'était utile de ne pas être très grand. De long, en large et en travers, Mathieu inspecta chaque pièce du troisième étage, mais aucune trace de l'adolescent…

« Bon sang… Il est où ? »

Plus le temps passait, plus le présentateur de Salut les Geeks s'inquiétait… Et il n'était pas rassuré par les coups de feu et les gros bruits qui venaient de l'étage en dessous. A coup sûr, il devait s'agir de Nyo et Antoine qui se défendait contre ces malades… Les savoir se battre le rendait mal à l'aise… Pas par le fait qu'ils savent se battre et se défendre par eux-mêmes, mais plutôt pour le fait qu'ils font ça pour l'aider à avoir le champ libre pour trouver le Geek. Et s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose ? Et s'ils se faisaient tué ? Il secoua vivement la tête.

 _« Du calme, Mathieu. »_ Pensa-t-il. _« Antoine et Nyo vont bien. Ils ne risquent rien. Ta priorité maintenant, c'est de retrouver le Geek. Et si jamais l'un de ces types lui fait du mal… Je n'hésiterais pas à me salir les mains. »_

Il serra son pistolet entre ses mains et recommença à courir. Mathieu était contre la violence, et râlait toujours quand le Patron revenait tâché de sang et racontait des anecdotes de ses tueries (quand ce n'était pas ses aventures sexuelles). Il n'aimait pas tuer. Rien que l'idée d'avoir tué une dizaine de ces criminels un peu plus tôt le dégoutait. Seulement, lorsque cela implique un des membres de sa famille, ça devient une autre histoire… Mathieu s'était promit une chose : toujours protéger ses proches. Et il fera tout pour préserver cette promesse, quitte à devenir ce qu'il ne voulait pas être : sombre et impitoyable. Devenir le Patron, même pour un court instant.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il entendit soudain un cri. Non pas d'en bas, mais… D'au-dessus ?

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'exclama le châtain en levant la tête vers le plafond.

Il déambula vers le fond du couloir de gauche et trouva un escalier supplémentaire, menant sur le toit du bâtiment. Mathieu se précipita à l'étage supérieur en priant Satan qu'il ne soit rien arriver au Geek. Il ouvrit la porte avec un coup de pied… Et fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Le jeune garçon au T-shirt rouge était là, seul, debout. Il regardait à gauche, la tête baissée face au vide. Il manquait des barrières de fer, à mi-hauteur du corps. Une fine brise fit bouger ses cheveux. Mathieu resta immobile, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« … G… Geek… ? »

Le concerné, après un court instant sans esquisser le moindre geste, tourna la tête vers le vidéaste. Ses yeux étaient sans vie, vide et froids… Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. Mathieu frissonna… Si ses yeux pouvaient figer les gens, il se serait aussitôt changé en pierre. Jamais le Geek ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Une étrange atmosphère se créa… Lourde, pesante… L'impression d'être dans un tribunal, où Dieu serait le juge et la lune et les étoiles les témoins.

Aucun des deux garçons ne prononçait un mot. Ils continuaient à se regarder… Jusqu'à ce que le Geek brise la glace.

« … Mathieu. »

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks fit un geste de sursaut. Sa voix… Sa voix était basse, ressemblant presque à un murmure, mais elle était glaciale. Mathieu regarda les barrières brisées. Le Geek le remarqua.

« Un des criminels a voulu me faire du mal. Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire.

\- Comment ça… ?

\- Quand ces types m'ont enlevés, ils ont cru que j'étais inconscient… Mais c'était faux. Je me suis libéré de leur emprise et je suis arrivé jusqu'ici. L'un d'eux m'a suivi et a essayé de me tuer. Je me suis battu contre lui et je l'ai poussé dans le vide. »

Les yeux de Mathieu s'écarquillèrent.

« Quoi ?! »

Le Geek ne réagit pas… Puis il se tourna face à lui.

« Pourquoi tu es étonné ? Tu as dit que je devais me défendre par moi-même… C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Mathieu resta immobile et silencieux… Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le jeune garçon ait pu faire une chose pareille. Il s'approcha de lui, rangeant son pistolet.

« … Geek. Je comprends que tu aies voulu te protéger. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça !

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement. Je l'ai juste poussé très fort et il a basculé à travers les barrières, c'est tout.

\- ... »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux… Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, ne faisant aucun son. On dirait que toute tentative de dialogue était vaine et impossible. En tout cas, c'était ce que ressentait Mathieu en regardant l'adolescent. Il avait la désagréable sensation que ce regard était adressé à lui... Lui, Mathieu Sommet. En fouillant un peu dans sa mémoire, le châtain se rappela d'un regard similaire que le Geek lui avait lancé, il n'y a pas longtemps. Sauf qu'ici, il était plus fort et profond… Mais Mathieu se ressaisit. Le jeune garçon était sain et sauf, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

« … Geek. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Et pour la gifle. Je ne le pensais pas.

\- Tu mens. »

Ces deux mots prononcés avec sécheresse et dureté frappèrent Mathieu. Entendre cela de la part du plus jeune de la famille le rendait… Confus ? Mal à l'aise ? Perturbé ? Il n'en savait rien. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, l'expression du visage du Geek avait changé. Au départ d'une neutralité glaciale, il devint plus menaçant et sombre.

« Tu ne m'auras plus avec tes fausses paroles.

\- Je ne mens pas, je te- »

Un bruit se fit entendre. Mathieu sentit sa joue gauche commencer à brûler… Elle était rouge. Il passa sa main dessus et la toucha. Il avait mal. Il ressentit de la douleur… Il comprit soudain ce qu'il s'était passé : le Geek l'avait giflé.

« … G… Geek… »

Il n'en revenait pas. Mathieu n'en revenait pas. La gifle qu'il s'était prise avait été tellement forte qu'une fine coulée de sang partit du coin droit de ses lèvres. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre… Le vidéaste vit trouble pendant un court instant. En rouvrant les yeux… Il vit le ciel de velours et de diamants. Son dos lui faisait mal…

 _« Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis… Tombé au sol ?! »_

Effectivement. Mathieu était affalé au sol. Le Geek l'avait fait basculer à terre. Il sentit le regard de l'adolescent sur lui. Ce dernier le regarda avec froideur.

« … J'ai appris le karaté au lycée. J'ai changé mon style vestimentaire pour être plus 'adulte'. J'étudie sans relâche à l'école. Je ne me plains plus, je ne pleure plus… J'ai offert toutes mes peluches par générosité à des orphelins… Et pourtant… »

Le Geek serra les poings. Une rage dévastatrice s'empara de lui… Il sentit son sang bouillir et sa tête prête à exploser. Mathieu était au sol, dans une position pathétique. Il avait enfin réussi à lui en coller une et à le faire taire ! Il était à lui… Il est temps maintenant de régler ses comptes.

« Et pourtant, tu n'as jamais remarqué tout ça ! » Hurla l'adolescent. « Tout était invisible à tes yeux ! Je pensais que si je faisais ça tu me regarderais différemment, tu verrais que j'ai changé et que je peux me débrouiller par moi-même ! »

Le Geek donna un gros coup de pied dans les côtes de Mathieu. Le vidéaste cria de douleur.

« Mais non ! Toi, tout ce qui t'importe, c'est ta putain d'émission de reviews vidéo ! Le reste n'est que de la fumée de cigarette à tes yeux ! Le moindre changement dans ton quotidien te passe littéralement sous le nez ! 4 ans que j'ai commencé à changer, et tu ne t'en aies jamais rendu compte ! »

Le jeune garçon continua de donner des coups de pieds au vidéaste châtain, son visage déformé par une haine et une colère profonde. Mathieu ne pouvait crier, subissant la rage de sa plus jeune personnalité.

Le Geek s'arrêta subitement. Il reprit son souffle. Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« … 4 ans… 4 ans de souffrance et de tristesse. De solitude et de rejet. 4 ans que je subis les pires châtiments de l'enfer. 4 ans que je supporte les pires insultes imaginables. »

Il inspire.

 **« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souffert pendant 4 ans ! Combien d'humiliations j'ai subi dan SLG ?! Combien de tortures mon corps a subi ?! Combien de traumatismes mon crâne a accumulé ?! Sûrement beaucoup trop pour les énumérer ! Et pourtant, j'ai tout prit sur moi sans me plaindre ! Je n'ai jamais rediscuté tes décisions me concernant, même si cela me faisait horriblement mal ! Je jouais mon rôle de victime comme il fallait dans l'émission et je faisais tout ce que tu me demandais du mieux que je pouvais, et pourtant tu n'étais JAMAIS satisfait de moi ! Toujours, toujours, toujours ! TOUJOURS tu m'engueulais, alors que tu ne disais pratiquement rien aux autres ! Les insultes et les humiliations augmentaient au fil du temps… Plus vicieux, plus cruel… J'ai même été jusqu'à me masturber de force sur des photos du Patron ! ME MASTURBER SUR DES PHOTOS DU PATRON, POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer à quel point j'étais mort de honte après ça ?! J'ai dû rester deux heures sous la douche et une nuit blanche à pleurer pour oublier ça ! »**

Il reprit son souffle.

« Mais il y a trois moments que tu m'as fait vivre que je ne te pardonnerais jamais… La première, la fois où tu as fait la parodie de Reservoir Dogs. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je flippais ma race à ce moment-là. Voir le Patron face à moi avec un rasoir m'avait fait paniquer à un niveau pas possible. Et quand tu es arrivé, tu n'es même pas venu me sauver… Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule. Et après ça, tu ne m'as même pas détaché de ma chaise. C'est Maître Panda qui a dû m'enlever les menottes. La seconde fois… C'est le coup de la cave dans l'épisode 73. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour te dire combien j'ai souffert… Le Patron a été d'une violence inimaginable avec moi. J'avais tellement hurlé que j'en ai perdu la voix. J'avais déjà mal au dos avant de venir à l'émission, c'était devenu mille fois pire après avoir tourné cette scène. Après ça, vous m'avez laissé dans la cave, dans cet état pathétique et humiliante. J'étais vide et brisé… Si le Prof n'était pas venu à ce moment-là, je n'aurais sûrement pas tenu la nuit. Et la troisième fois… »

Le Geek marqua une pause.

« … C'est lorsque Kriss t'a appelé pour que vous tourniez ensemble son Minute Papillon numéro 39. Le Patron, le Prof et le Hippie sont venus… Sauf moi. »

L'adolescent mit son pied sur la côte douloureuse de Mathieu, à terre, couverts de coups. Le vidéaste ne dit rien… Il avait perdu sa voix.

Soudain, il se souvient. De ce moment-là…

 _FLASHBACK_

 _3 membres de la famille Sommet était au salon. Hier, Mathieu avait annoncé à tout le monde une superbe nouvelle : ils allaient participer à un épisode de Minute Papillon sur les personnalités multiples ! Kriss recherchait de l'aide pour ce sujet, et qui de mieux placé pour lui prêter main forte que le présentateur de Salut les Geeks ?_

 _Comme cet épisode était assez spécial, le châtain venait avec toute son équipe ! Le Prof était plus que ravi de pouvoir partager sa Science Infuse en dehors de SLG, le Patron avait une certaine envie de « connaître » les collègues de Kriss et le Hippie était heureux à l'idée de rencontrer un autre hippie et un nouvel ami. Les autres étaient sortis dehors, n'étant pas invité._

 _Mathieu rejoignit ses collègues, les valises à la main._

 _« C'est bon, vous êtes prêts les mecs ?_

 _\- Oh oui, gamin. Répondit le Patron avec un grand sourire._

 _\- On ferait mieux de partir, sinon on va louper le train. Déclara le Prof. Il détestait être en retard, et était très pointilleux sur les horaires._

 _\- On croisera peut-être des éléphants en barbapapa avec des chapeaux multicolores en chemin, gros ! »_

 _Comme toujours, le Hippie disait quelque chose d'absurde. Mais tout le monde rigola de bon cœur._

 _« Allez, allons-y ! » Déclara Mathieu._

 _La petite troupe partirent de l'appartement et allèrent à la gare._

 _Le silence régna dans la demeure. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler cette tranquillité si rare. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. L'appartement était désormais vide de ses propriétaires…_

 _Vide ? … Non._

 _Il restait quelqu'un dans cette demeure. Il était assis sur un des fauteuils du salon, tête baissée. Un garçon à l'apparence juvénile, portant une chemise rouge et une casquette beige-grise sur la tête. Le plus jeune de la « famille ». Celui que l'on surnomme sans cesse de victime. Celui que l'on traite plus bas que terre. Celui qui ne trouve du réconfort que dans les jeux-vidéos. Le Geek._

 _Seul. Il était seul._

 _Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de bouger. Il restait immobile, la tête baissée…_

 _Il pleura en silence. Ses larmes tombèrent et disparaissent telles des flocons de neiges._

 _Il ne ressentait rien. Son cœur était vide._

 _FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Le vent soufflait. Le silence régnait.

Mathieu s'en souvient. Kriss et lui ont parlé ensemble de son rôle dans l'épisode et après une longue discussion, ils n'ont trouvé aucun moment intéressant pour faire intervenir le Geek. Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas participé à l'épisode et que c'est le Prof qui l'a remplacé.

« … Ah… »

Le vidéaste ne pouvait prononcer un mot… Sa gorge brûlait, comme s'il s'apprêtait à pleurer.

« … Tandis que vous, vous vous êtes amusés et avaient fait les cons avec Kriss… Moi, je suis resté seul dans l'appartement. Même si vous ne l'avez pas dit à haute voix, j'avais vite compris que comme je n'ai pas été invité à participer à l'épisode de Minute Papillon, je devais garder la maison. »

Le Geek resta pendant quelques secondes en silence…

« Est-ce que tu peux simplement imaginer deux minutes ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là ? Seul, sans compagnie, sans réconfort… »

L'adolescent ferma les yeux.

« … Depuis ce jour, j'ai tout abandonné. Mes espoirs, mon innocence… Et la faible confiance que j'avais pour toi et les autres. Je ne te crois plus. Ni toi ni les autres. Vos mensonges et vos paroles ne m'atteindront plus jamais. »

Le Geek rouvrit doucement les yeux. Mathieu, lui resta immobile, collé au sol froid.

« … Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est qu'avant, au tout début de la saison 1 de SLG… J'aimais bien cette émission. »

Le vidéaste écarquilla les yeux face à ces paroles.

« Certes, vous étiez un peu méchant avec moi mais ça allait, je ne le prenais pas trop mal… Mais j'ai très vite déchanté. L'Homme à la Cravate, le Gothique et le moine ignorent totalement ma présence. La Fille n'est qu'une idiote superficielle et m'a toujours regardé d'un mauvais œil. Le Hippie est tout le temps à l'ouest et n'arrête pas de me proposer de la drogue. »

Le Geek marqua une pause. Autant ils n'avaient pas une haine profonde pour ces cinq-là… Autant pour les autres, c'était différent.

« Le Prof me voit uniquement en tant que cobaye de laboratoire. Rien de plus. Aucune affection, aucun bon sentiment pour moi. Je ne suis utile pour lui que pour « l'aider » dans son boulot. La plupart de ses expériences qu'il a faites sur moi m'ont terrorisé… Mais ce n'est rien à côté du Patron. »

En pensant au criminel, le visage de l'adolescent se déforma de rage.

« Le Patron. De tous, c'est lui qui m'a le plus torturé et traumatisé. Je n'ai jamais su comment j'ai fait pour résister aussi longtemps face à lui. Je me demande comment mon corps a pu cicatriser de toutes ces blessures qu'il m'a infligées. Je me demande comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas gravement handicapé. Des viols, des coups, des tortures, des insultes… Il m'a tout fait subir. Tout ça dans la violence et la cruauté la plus totale. J'avais beau pleurer et hurler, personne n'est jamais venu me sauver de son emprise. Je le déteste du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus affreux ? **C'est que les fangirls en ont profités pour écrire des fanfictions yaoi sur nous deux ! DU LEMON, BORDEL DE MERDE ! Ces connasses m'ont réduit à une victime ayant le syndrome de Stockholm ! C'est dégueulasse, c'est dégueulasse, c'est dégueulasse ! Je déteste le Patron ! Je ne l'aimerais JAMAIS ! JAMAIS DE MA VIE !** »

Le Geek frappa violemment son pied droit au sol en hurlant ses dernières phrases.

« Mais le pire de tous, celui qui m'a le plus déçu… C'est Maître Panda. »

Mathieu réagit au prénom de l'ursidé. _Maître Panda…_

« Lorsqu'il est arrivé dans l'équipe, la première chose que j'ai remarqué est qu'il était plutôt 'normal' par rapport à vous autres. Mais je me suis quand même méfié de lui dès son apparition. Je me suis promis de ne plus me laisser avoir par n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Mais, étrangement, mes doutes sur lui se sont assez vite dissipés. Il se montrait sympathique à mon égard. Il m'écoutait, me réconfortait et a même quelque fois joué aux jeux-vidéos avec moi. »

Le visage du Geek se détendit. Ses quelques souvenirs avec Maître Panda étaient les plus agréables qu'il avait en tête.

« Il a été le seul à m'avoir donné un peu de tendresse. J'ai commencé à beaucoup l'apprécier et à le considérer comme mon grand frère. Pendant un moment, je pensais qu'il était différent de vous. Je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui m'acceptait pour ce que je suis. Je pensais que j'avais enfin trouvé un ami ou une personne à qui je pouvais me confier. »

Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau.

« … Mais tout ça n'était que façade. J'ai très vite découvert le vrai visage de Maître Panda : Il n'est pas gentil avec moi parce qu'il m'aime, mais parce qu'il a pitié de moi. Cela se voit dans son regard. Je suis juste un être pitoyable à ses yeux ! Il est sympa avec moi juste pour mieux se moquer de moi ! Il ne m'a jamais montré de la gentillesse pure ! … De toute façon, il est comme vous : il m'engueule, il me laisse seul et quand le Patron m'attrape pour 'jouer' avec lui, il reste passif la plupart du temps. Tss… Et c'est lui mon « gentil grand frère » dans les fanfictions ? La bonne blague. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un mec qui se prend pour un panda dont son seul talent est la chanson et qui n'est qu'un égoïste ne pensant qu'à sa propre espèce. »

 _Tu te trompes, Geek !_

C'est ce que voulait dire Mathieu… Mais cette phrase ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche. Son visage s'aplatit au sol, sentant la semelle froide de l'adolescent contre sa joue. La pression était tellement forte que ses dents commençaient à le faire souffrir. Après quelques secondes infernales, le Geek retira son pied non sans quitter le vidéaste à terre du regard. Avec une force insoupçonnée, Mathieu se releva lentement et péniblement… Il ne sentit plus ses jambes. Il tremblotait, le moindre geste lui donnant des douleurs insupportables dans le corps.

« Gh… Arg… » Gémit le châtain.

Le Geek resta immobile, impassible face à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« … Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. »

Mathieu se figea instantanément.

« Cette existence pourrie, cette vie plus inutile que celle d'un cafard… Toutes ces horreurs que j'ai vécu pendant 4 ans… Cette solitude, cette souffrance qui me ronge… **Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as ignoré, rabaissé, humilié, tabassé et même TUE depuis tout ce temps dans SLG ! Tu ne m'as que trop bien fait comprendre que je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour toi ! CONNARD ! SALAUD ! PAUVRE FOU MÉGALOMANE ! À cause de toi et de tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre comme atrocités, j'ai eu des hallucinations et j'ai agressé un de mes potes !** »

Le Geek reprit son souffle. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il sentit qu'il allait perdre la voix d'une minute à l'autre à force de hurler.

« … Mais après cette incident, j'ai finalement comprit. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent brillaient par la lumière de la lune.

« J'ai réalisé que je te hais. Depuis que je suis 'né', je te hais. Je te hais pour m'avoir toujours ignoré. Je te hais pour m'avoir toujours laissé seul. Je te hais pour m'avoir toujours rejeté quand je te demandais si on était, à défaut d'être frères, au moins amis. Je te hais pour avoir toujours été aveugle face aux horreurs que le Patron me faisait et d'être toujours resté sourd à mes appels à l'aide. Jamais tu ne m'as fait de câlins, jamais tu n'as été gentil avec moi, jamais tu t'es inquiété pour moi… **Tu m'as brisé ! Mentalement et physiquement ! Tu as ruiné mon enfance et gâché mon adolescence ! Tu as toujours dit que tu me détestais ?! Eh bien c'est réciproque ! JE TE HAIS, MATHIEU SOMMEEEEEEEEEEEET !** »

Ces derniers mots ont été prononcés avec une violence et une colère infinie.

Le visage de Mathieu était figé… Quelle émotion se lisait dans ses traits ? Du choc ? De la tristesse ? Sûrement les deux. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, l'adolescent au t-shirt rouge lui donna un puissant coup de pied, le faisant rouler au sol et le laissant finir sa course quelques mètres plus loin. Mathieu était de nouveau au sol, ne bougeant plus.

Le Geek reprit son souffle. Les mots sont sortis. Une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait que trop longtemps refoulé ses vrais sentiments… Ils ont désormais explosés.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans ce tribunal à ciel ouvert…

« … Ha… Hahahahahahaha… »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

« Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ! »

Mathieu, bien qu'incapable de réagir, tourna tout doucement la tête vers ce qui fut il y a longtemps sa personnalité la plus faible et pleurnicharde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! » Cria le Geek, souriant toujours et son regard devenant fou. « Je n'ai pas d'enfance ! Pas d'adolescence ! **Je suis une personnalité, pas un humain ! Non… Je suis moins que ça. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette ! Un jouet juste bon à briser et à réparer pour le briser de nouveau !** Vous aimez me voir souffrir, le monde entier aime me voir m'en prendre plein la gueule ! Je suis né en tant que victime et je le resterais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! C'est mon destin et je ne peux pas le changer ! »

Il s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques secondes… Mais son visage n'avait pas changé.

« … Mais je m'en fiche. De toute façon, tout va s'arrêter très bientôt. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne savais rien ? Hahaha… Tu me connais si mal. J'ai lu en cachette la fin de la saison 5. Je sais comment tout va se terminer… **Ce sera une tragédie ! L'Homme au Masque te tuera ainsi que le Docteur Frédéric, avant de mettre fin à ses jours ! Quand la faucheuse viendra te chercher, SLG s'arrêtera et moi et les autres redeviendrons ce que nous avons toujours été : de la poussière ! De simples fantômes nés de l'esprit d'un homme atteint d'une maladie mentale ! Nous sombrerons dans les profondeurs de l'Oblivion, et nous n'existerons plus jamais ! Enfin, ma souffrance va s'arrêter ! Je n'ai rien à perdre, de toute manière ! Une personnalité est une personnalité, pas un humain ! Inutile de s'attacher à quoi que ce soit dans ce monde de ténèbres où aucune lumière d'espoir ne brille ! Mon corps souillé et mon âme meurtri trouveront enfin la paix une fois disparu de la surface de la terre ! Je n'aurais plus jamais à supporter toutes ces choses que je déteste ! Quand la fin de la saison 5 arrivera et que tu seras mort, je serais enfin libre et heureux ! Gyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !** »

Voici l'accumulation de 4 ans de désillusions d'un enfant.

Un enfant qui ne sait pas ce qu'est le bonheur. Un enfant qui ne sait pas ce qu'est l'affection et l'amour. Un enfant qui est né pour ne ressentir que peine et douleur. Un enfant non désiré. Cet enfant n'a pas été sauvé et a été laissé sur le bord de la route… Et à force d'attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais, il a fini par tomber dans un précipice sombre et sans fin.

Le précipice du désespoir.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Antoine et Nyo apparurent, découvrant avec horreur Mathieu par terre, son corps rouge de coups.

« Mathieu ! » Hurla Antoine en prenant son collègue dans les bras.

Nyo se précipita à côté de lui, inquiet. Le Geek les regarda, le sourire aux lèvres…

« Kihihihihihihihihihihi… »

Le présentateur de What the Cut et le dessinateur regardèrent l'adolescent, l'inquiétude se transformant en incompréhension et peur.

« Comme c'est mignon. La princesse qui se fait sauver par ses preux chevaliers. Bravo pour avoir fait tout ce chemin pour me retrouver… »

Il sortit un 9mm qu'il avait piqué à un des criminels. Son visage redevenait sérieux et sombre.

« … Sauf que vous avez fait tout ça pour rien. »

Le Geek tira vers les 3 vidéastes. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé une arme auparavant, ce qui fait que les balles partait un peu partout et ratait toujours leurs cibles. Et c'est ce qui a sauvé Antoine, Nyo et Mathieu de la furie de l'adolescent. Ils partirent du toit et claquèrent violemment la porte. Le Geek resta planté là, à fixer la porte, l'air complètement à côté de la plaque. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les barrières cassées et vit en bas la petite bande s'enfuir du bâtiment, Antoine portant Mathieu dans ses bras. Une fois que les 3 amis disparurent dans les arbres, l'adolescent marcha lentement vers le centre du grand toit… Le vent soufflait.

« … Au final, tous les efforts que j'ai faits pendant toutes ces années n'auront servi à rien… Ha… Hahaha… »

Il leva la tête vers la voute astrale.

 **« JE M'EN FOUS ! JE M'EN FOUS ROYALEMENT ! JE VAIS DISPARAÎTRE DANS PAS LONGTEMPS ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Hahaha… Ha… »**

Silence.

Des perles de cristal se firent emporter par le vent et tombèrent au sol, disparaissant instantanément.

« … Gh… »

Il ne pouvait plus contenir ce flux d'émotions dans son cœur.

« Ah… Aah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

* * *

 _... Vous êtes toujours là?_


	10. Chapitre 10

_Hi there. Nous approchons de la fin de l'histoire... Que va-t-il se passer? A vous de jugez._

 ** _ATTENTION: Le "passé" de Nyo dans ce chapitre est FICTIF. Il a été monté de toutes pièces pour le besoin de l'histoire._**

* * *

Le Geek était par terre, en tailleur, la tête enfouie dans ses jambes.

Il faisait nuit noire. Seule la lampe au-dessus de la porte d'entrée du toit et la lune illuminaient les ténèbres. Les rayons lunaires éclairèrent l'adolescent, transformant le lieu en scène de théâtre et le jeune garçon en acteur. Acteur d'une tragédie.

Il s'était giflé lui-même. Très fort. Ses joues étaient rouges et brûlantes. Elles lui faisaient mal, mais il le supportait. Il ne méritait que ça.

« … Uh… Uuh… »

Le Geek gémissait en silence. Il se sentait seul. Terriblement seul. Et tout ça par sa faute.

 _« … Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Un idiot qui ne sait pas dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment. »_ Pensa-t-il.

Il repensait aux paroles qu'il avait crachées contre Mathieu… Elles résonnaient en écho dans sa tête. Cette tirade de désespoir, d'une colère refoulée pendant trop longtemps. Oui, ses mots étaient emplis de rage et de lamentations… Mais pas de l'émotion qui dominait son cœur : la tristesse. Ce sentiment de peine et de vide qui ne le quittait pas et qui, malgré tous ses efforts, ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Le Geek n'avait jamais l'impression d'être entendu ou même d'exister au sein de sa famille. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait pleuré, peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait crié à en perdre la voix, ses appels à l'aide restaient toujours sans réponses. Son envie d'avoir un simple geste d'affection de la part de ses collègues était à chaque fois piétinée et rejetée. Sa seule solution pour échapper à la tristesse ne serait-ce que pour un court instant a été de se réfugier dans les jeux-vidéos. Seulement, même avec une compagnie virtuelle, le vide dans son cœur n'était jamais rempli. Pendant un moment, il avait tenté d'avoir un peu d'attention de la part de ses comparses, mais rien n'y avait fait. Ils restaient passifs avec lui. Voyant que ses paroles ne les atteignaient pas, il resta donc silencieux, gardant ce lourd poids pour lui. Longtemps, très longtemps… Pourquoi ? Par peur et par fierté. Un garçon n'est pas censé faire part de ses états d'âmes et être triste… Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que ses collègues semblait lui faire comprendre.

Est-ce que son discours était le fond de sa pensée ? Est-ce que sa colère était réelle ? … Non. Ces mots qu'il avait prononcés étaient faux. Le ton qu'il avait pris était faux. Il ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il a dit. Enfin… Certes, il n'aimait pas ses collègues pour ces raisons-là, mais pas au point de les haïr et de les maudire. Ce n'était pas de la colère qu'il voulait transmettre… Non, ce n'était pas ça.

Le Geek frissonnait de froid. Le vent était très frais à cette heure tardive, et il n'avait pas de veste. Il ne bougeait pas. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. L'adolescent leva légèrement la tête et aperçut une forme humaine.

« … T'es là. _S'exclama une voix qui lui était familière._

\- … Nyo… ? »

En effet, le dessinateur se tenait en face de lui. Le plus grand s'avança vers lui, et se mit à genou. Le Geek le regarda, sans dire un mot mais frissonnant toujours.

« T'as froid ? » Remarqua Nyo.

Le gamer hocha la tête. Le vidéaste enleva son sweat gris et le mit sur les frêles épaules de l'adolescent. Il lui sourit tendrement, tandis que le plus jeune enfila les manches.

« Ça va mieux ?

\- … Oui, merci. Mais et toi ?

\- T'inquiètes pas, je tiens bien au froid. »

Silence. Le Geek n'osait pas regarder Nyo. Il se sentait coupable et horrible pour ce qu'il avait fait à Mathieu.

« … Pourquoi tu es venu ? _Finit par demander le gamer après un moment de flottement._

\- … »

Nyo remit ses cheveux en place.

« Je suis venu te parler. »

Le Geek écarquilla les yeux, et regarda le dessinateur un court instant avant de baisser la tête.

« … Tu m'as entendu, c'est ça ?

\- Uniquement à partir du 'je te hais, Mathieu Sommet'. »

L'adolescent se replia sur lui-même et ferma les yeux, voulant être six pieds sous terre. Il aurait aimé qu'Antoine et Nyo n'aient jamais écouté ce qu'il a dit… A coup sûr, le dessinateur allait l'engueuler comme jamais et lui donner une correction. Mais il le méritait… Il acceptait ça sans se plaindre. Mais étrangement, Nyo n'avait pas l'air énervé. Au contraire, il était plutôt calme et réfléchi. Il laissa s'écouler quelques minutes de silence…

« Tu sais… Je comprends ton comportement. »

Le Geek ouvrit les yeux timidement et regarda Nyo. Le gamer resta silencieux. Le regard du dessinateur devient soudainement nostalgique, comme perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je n'ai pas eu une adolescence facile. _Expliqua Nyo._ Mes années à l'école étaient assez dures : je n'avais pas d'amis, et mes parents étaient assez sévères avec moi et mes études. Mes relations avec eux étaient de toute façon assez compliquées… Ils se disputaient souvent entre eux, et semblaient n'être jamais satisfait de moi. Autant te dire que j'étais un grand solitaire à cette époque… »

Le Geek écoutait attentivement Nyo. Ce dernier avait les yeux dans le vague… Ce temps lui parait si loin maintenant, et pourtant il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier.

« Mais en entrant en seconde, tout a changé. Ma passion, c'était le dessin. J'adore dessiner depuis que je suis petit, cela me permettait d'échapper à mon quotidien gris. Un jour, j'ai montré un dessin à mon professeur d'art plastique, et il m'a félicité en disant que j'avais du talent. Depuis, je savais ce que je voulais faire : dessinateur. J'ai bossé d'arrache-pied pour pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, au grand désespoir de mes parents. Ils détestaient mon amour pour le dessin et voulaient que je fasse quelque chose de meilleur que « de dessiner des gribouillis » mais rien à faire, je ne changeais pas d'avis. Pendant longtemps, je me suis disputé avec eux à cause de ma passion et de mon rêve. Cela nous a éloigné et j'ai commencé à ne plus leur adresser la parole, m'enfermant complètement dans mon monde. Au fond de moi, je les haïssais pour ne pas m'encourager et avoir daigné montrer un semblant d'affection pour moi. Et je n'étais pas aidé par mon caractère assez « solo » de l'époque, ce qui fait que je ne pouvais pas parler de mes problèmes à quelqu'un… Un jour, mon père m'a annoncé qu'il allait m'inscrire à une école de science après mon bac, alors que j'étais nul dans ce domaine. J'ai pété les plombs et je leur aie gueulé dessus comme jamais. Je me suis ensuite réfugié chez mon oncle, et j'ai passé la nuit chez lui. Le lendemain, mes parents sont revenus me chercher… Et ils se sont excusés. Ils ont regardés plus posément mes dessins que j'avais laissé sur mon bureau, et ils 'ne les ont pas trouvés si moche que ça'. Depuis, ils m'ont laissés tranquille et m'ont permis de continuer ce que je voulais faire. »

Le Geek était subjugué par le récit de Nyo… Qui aurait cru qu'il avait affronté toutes ces épreuves pour être devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ? Le dessinateur posa sa main droite sur la tête du gamer et le frotta doucement.

« Je sais ce que c'est, de se sentir seul et de ne pas être entendu. J'ai longtemps essayé de discuter calmement avec eux de ma passion pour le dessin et de l'accepter, mais j'avais l'impression de parler à des sourds… Quand on voit que toutes nos tentatives 'calmes' pour dire ce qui nous pèse au cœur ne marchent pas, forcément on finit par craquer et à se comporter de manière irrespectueuse. Tous les adolescents passent par cette phase-là, c'est inévitable.

\- … Nyo…

\- Je ne dis pas que ce que tu as fait est bien. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. J'ai vécu une expérience similaire où il fallait que j'évacue ce trop-plein de rage et de tristesse par n'importe quel moyen… C'est pareil pour toi. Tu avais l'impression que personne ne tenait à toi et tu as tout gardé au fond de toi car tu ne pouvais te confier à personne. »

Dans le mille… Le Geek regarda Nyo dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait un air sérieux.

« Ce que tu as dit à Mathieu n'était pas vrai, hein ? »

L'adolescent fit non de la tête.

« Ce n'était qu'un camouflage de ce que tu ressens vraiment.

\- … Hein ?

\- Tu as montré de la colère et de la haine. Mais ce n'était pas tes vrais sentiments… J'ai bon ?

\- … Oui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais transmettre comme émotion ? »

Le ton de Nyo était calme. Il attendait patiemment la réponse du Geek. Le gamer baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots…

« … Ma tristesse. Je n'étais pas en colère ni haineux. J'étais juste triste… Depuis tout ce temps. Mais j'avais beau pleurer et appeler à l'aide, personne ne m'entendait. La colère a été la seule solution pour avouer mon mal-être. »

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elles ne voulaient toujours pas couler. Cependant, son visage trahissait des regrets sincères.

« Dit-moi si ce que tu as dit est vrai. » Demanda Nyo.

La réponse du Geek ne se fit pas prier.

« Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit.

\- Est-ce que tu détestes Mathieu ?

\- Non.

\- Que sont tes collègues pour toi ?

\- Une famille.

\- Qu'est Mathieu pour toi ? »

L'adolescent resta silencieux quelques minutes… S'il devait le définir en peu de mots, ce serait…

« Un père et un grand frère. »

Le ton qu'il avait pris pour prononcer ces mots était doux et attendrissant. Nyo sourit doucement.

« C'est mignon, comme tu l'as dit. »

Gêné, le Geek préférait se taire. Nyo mit ses mains sur les épaules du gamer et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as tout dit ? »

Le gamer fut quelque peu surpris par la question et le geste du dessinateur. Cependant, il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire : « est-ce que tu es allé au bout de ta pensée ? ». Il avait effectivement quelque chose qu'il gardait pour lui… Une pensée dure à avouer mais qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur. En réalité, Nyo avait tout de suite deviné de quoi il s'agissait mais il voulait que ce soit le Geek qui le dise lui-même. Finalement, après quelques secondes de silence, les larmes finirent par tomber des yeux de l'adolescent.

« Je l'aime ! Je les aime tous ! » Voilà ce que hurlait le cœur du Geek.

Nyo prit le jeune garçon en pleurs dans ses bras, mettant sa main gauche derrière son dos et frottant sa tête avec celle de droite. Voilà ce que ressentait vraiment le gamer : un amour innocent et sincère pour sa famille. Tout le monde était important pour lui, bien que cela soit très modéré pour le Patron. Le Geek serrait la chemise de Nyo, évacuant enfin toute cette peine qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il reprit doucement son souffle.

« Ne me laisse pas seul. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je veux de l'affection. Fait-moi un câlin… Voilà ce que je voulais vraiment dire.

\- Je vois.

\- … J'ai tout gâché… Je suis horrible… Je ne suis qu'une ordure…

\- Mais non.

\- J'ai rejeté Mathieu… Alors que je ne le voulais pas… Je me suis comporté comme un connard… Juste parce que je n'étais pas honnête… Je suis impardonnable…

\- Je te pardonne. »

Surpris, le gamer regarda Nyo. Puis il baissa de nouveau les yeux.

« … Mais pas Mathieu… Il ne me pardonnera jamais…

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'excuser, Geek. Si tu lui montres que tu es sincèrement désolé pour ce que tu lui as fait, je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera. Aussi…

\- Hum ?

\- … S'il ne t'aimait pas, il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie à affronter des criminels pour venir te sauver. Pas vrai ? »

C'est vrai. Si Mathieu se fichait réellement du Geek, il ne serait même pas venu le sauver de leurs griffes. Cela montrait bien à quel point le gamer comptait pour lui. Nyo se releva et tendit sa main vers son camarade en souriant.

« Allez viens. Mathieu t'attend. »

Le Geek sourit timidement, essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient sur ses joues et attrapa la main du dessinateur. Ce dernier l'aida à se relever et, ensemble, ils quittèrent le vieux bâtiment.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Hi there, viewers. Voici le dernier chapitre d'Adolescence! Hephephep, une minute cher ami. Retient tes larmes pour le moment... Il reste encore l'épilogue. Donc souffle un bon coup. Je remercie par ailleurs Era12 qui a eu la gentillesse de m'avoir aidé à corriger ce chapitre auquel j'ai consacré beaucoup de temps et d'attention ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture._

 ** _ATTENTION: Le "passé" d'Antoine dans ce chapitre est purement FICTIF. Il a été monté de toutes pièces pour le besoin de l'histoire._**

 ** _ALERTE FEELS! CECI N'EST PAS UN EXERCICE!_**

* * *

Antoine était en train de mettre un bandage autour du bras gauche de Mathieu. Les deux amis étaient au salon, ils ne prononçaient pas un mot. Le plus grand se concentrait pour bien attacher le pansement sans faire du mal au plus petit.

« Voilà, c'est bon ! » s'exclama Antoine en finissant de soigner son ami.

Mathieu ne disait pas un mot. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge… Antoine regarda son ami dans les yeux : ce dernier avait la tête baissée, le teint pâle, les yeux assombris affichant une expression de tristesse indescriptible.

 _« Mon dieu… »_ Pensa le présentateur de What the Cut.

Le grand brun ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Alors pour le moment, il se contenta simplement de le regarder, prenant délicatement ses mains avec les siennes. Mathieu ne réagit pas, mais Antoine avait bien compris qu'il avait envie de pleurer… Sans y arriver.

« Mathieu…

\- … Je…

\- Hein ?

\- … Je… Comment j'ai pu… »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire comprendre à Antoine à quel point son ami était chamboulé émotionnellement. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras, ce qui étonna pour le coup le plus vieux.

« Si tu veux pleurer, pleure. Si tu veux crier, crie. Mais ne reste pas comme ça en silence... » Murmura doucement Antoine, tout en frottant la tête de Mathieu.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks resta quelques secondes sans bouger… Des larmes finirent par couler de ses yeux. Le châtain agrippa la chemise du grand brun et gémit de tristesse. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de montrer ses vrais sentiments ou de craquer… Mais à présent, il le fallait. Il évacuait ce flux d'émotion qui lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Il s'effondrait devant Antoine. Le grand brun resta silencieux et continua ses caresses.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Murmura Mathieu en s'étouffant dans ses sanglots. « Je… Je lui aie fait subir tellement d'horreurs… J'ai agi comme une véritable ordure avec lui… Je l'ai renié depuis tout ce temps… Je… Je l'ai détruit… J'ai détruit une partie de moi de mes propres mains… Je suis impardonnable… Je ne pourrais jamais réparer mes erreurs passées…

\- … J'ai vécu une situation similaire quand j'étais jeune. »

Surpris par cette réponse, Mathieu regarda Antoine. Le grand brun ne parlait pas beaucoup de son passé, ou seulement dans de très rares occasions. Antoine prit une grande inspiration.

« C'était quand j'étais ado. J'avais quatorze ans. Mon père devenait de plus en plus violent, il buvait beaucoup en soirée… Et ma mère en payait souvent les frais. Même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher, elle avait des blessures et des coups sur le corps. Cet enfoiré l'a menacé: "Tu divorces, je te tue, toi et ton fils". Je t'ai déjà dit, moi et ma mère, nous sommes très proches, elle tient énormément à moi… Elle était donc dans une impasse, et je ne savais pas comment l'aider. J'étais terrifié par mon père, et je ne pouvais qu'assister impuissant face à cet horrible spectacle. Ce foutoir a duré pendant quelques temps… Un jour, j'ai entendu ma mère pleurer dans sa chambre, plus fort que d'habitude. Ses nerfs étaient à bout, elle n'en pouvait plus. J'ai alors pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai convaincu de finalement faire une demande de divorce. Elle l'a fait le lendemain. Mon père était devenu furieux et s'apprêtait à la frapper… Mais je me suis interposé entre eux et j'ai pris le coup à sa place. Il a continué à me tabasser jusqu'à ce que la police intervienne et l'arrête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu cet homme après ça, et je m'en fous. Moi et ma mère, on était enfin libre de son emprise malsaine… Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que l'on était rassuré, loin de là. Les cicatrices que nous a laissé cet homme étaient encore présentes… Ma mère a dû consulter des médecins et des psychologues pendant plusieurs mois, et moi… Je n'ai plus été le même. Ce type m'a démoli. Lui et ma mère. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu aider ma mère à cause de ma lâcheté. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et j'ai compensé mon mal-être dans mes études. Pendant longtemps, je me méfiais de chaque homme qui tournait autour de ma mère. Chaque fois qu'elle en invitait un, je me montrais distant et froid avec eux. Je ne voulais plus revivre ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon père… À seize ans, en rentrant des cours, j'ai vu un homme que je ne connaissais pas parler avec ma mère. Rien qu'à sa tête, je ne lui aie pas fait confiance… J'avais l'impression qu'il se fichait de moi quand il se montrait très proche d'elle. Prit de panique et d'une colère énorme, je l'ai frappé. Je lui aie donné quelques coups avant que ma mère m'arrête et essaye de me calmer. Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'ai fait… Je me suis alors réfugié dans ma chambre, mort de honte. L'homme est venu me voir je pensais recevoir une sévère correction, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Au contraire, il n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir et semblait comprendre pourquoi j'avais fait ça. J'ai appris qu'il était un médecin et psychologue. Nous avons longtemps discuté et au fur et à mesure qu'on parlait, je ne voyais plus cet homme comme un ennemi pour ma mère et moi. Il a écouté tous mes problèmes avec sérieux et respect, et m'a donné de précieux conseils pour tout. Il s'est montré très gentil et compréhensible avec moi… Petit à petit, avec le temps, je me suis complètement ouvert à lui. J'ai pu me reconstruire et redevenir quelqu'un de bien grâce à lui. Je l'ai accepté et je suis devenu aussi proche de lui que de ma mère, et j'étais très heureux lorsqu'il l'a demandé en mariage. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Aujourd'hui, tout va pour le mieux et je suis heureux d'avoir enfin une famille unie et un père aimant. »

Antoine souffla un coup, tandis que Mathieu était médusé par son récit. Jamais le châtain n'aurait imaginé que son collègue ait pu vivre une adolescence pareille… Le grand brun relâcha le câlin et regarda son ami.

« Nous faisons tous des erreurs, surtout à cet âge-là. Mais ce sont ces mêmes erreurs qui nous forgent et nous aident à nous construire. Nous apprenons de nos fautes tôt ou tard... Et c'est ainsi que l'on devient plus fort. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'en rendre compte et les pardonner. Si nous ne pouvons jamais être pardonnés pour nos erreurs passées… Alors pourquoi sommes-nous toujours en vie ? »

Mathieu ne pipait mot… Qui aurait cru qu'Antoine Daniel, l'homme au langage le plus trash des vidéastes français, puisse faire preuve de sagesse ? Et c'est censé être lui le plus jeune des deux ! Le présentateur de What the Cut rigola doucement à cette pensée… Le cadet qui donne une leçon à son aîné. Pas commun, ce genre de situation. Antoine sourit à son ami.

« Peu importe ce que tu as fait et ce que tu as été dans le passé… Ce qui compte maintenant, ce sont tes actions présentes. Le Mathieu de maintenant n'est plus le Mathieu d'avant. »

Antoine marqua une pause.

« Si tu étais vraiment une ordure, tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour venir chez moi afin de voir si le Geek était là, pas vrai ? Et quand tu as vu qu'il s'est fait enlever, tu t'es aussitôt précipité pour aller le sauver. Même maintenant, tu pleures et tu regrettes ce que tu lui as fait depuis le début de SLG… N'est-ce pas la preuve que tu tiens à lui ? »

Cette dernière phrase percuta le petit châtain. Bon sang de Dieu, Antoine avait lu en lui comme un livre ouvert. D'un autre côté, c'est ce qu'il appréciait chez son meilleur ami : ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre l'un et l'autre. Un bruit se fit entendre… C'était la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, puis se refermait. Antoine et Mathieu tournèrent la tête et virent Nyo et le Geek. Les deux vidéastes se levèrent, l'un plus surprit que l'autre. Le dessinateur et le présentateur de What the Cut savaient qu'ils devaient les laisser seuls, alors ils allèrent tous les deux vers la chambre du grand brun. Mathieu et le Geek se regardèrent en silence, n'osant pas faire le premier pas. Ils voulaient se revoir et en même temps, ils redoutaient ce moment… Qu'est-ce que l'un pensait de l'autre ? Arriveraient-ils à dire honnêtement ce qu'ils pensaient ?

Le Geek resta immobile… Il vit les bandages sur les bras de Mathieu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux, ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant, c'est de foncer dans les bras de son homologue. Finalement, c'est Mathieu que le fit : il s'avança vers l'adolescent et le prit dans ses bras. Le Geek ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction de sa part, et n'esquissa pas un geste. Le plus âgé resserra son étreinte, comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser s'échapper une seconde fois. Bien que le gamer ne puisse pas le voir dans sa position actuelle, Mathieu pleurait en silence. Ses épaules tremblotaient, faisant comprendre au gamer qu'il sanglotait. Il avait tellement de choses à dires, tellement de choses à se reprocher et à confesser. Il voulait tout lui avouer dès à présent, mais il ne savait pas comment… Décidément, même après 4 ans de critiques vidéos et à faire des longs speechs, Mathieu peinait à trouver les mots justes pour décrire ses sentiments et ses actes. Des grands mots ou des phrases courtes ? Telle est la question. Finalement, après un moment dans le silence le plus totale, le vidéaste prit la parole.

« … Je suis désolé. »

Le Geek n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mathieu venait de s'excuser ?

« Quand on était sur le toit… Quand tu as hurlé ce qui te pesait sur le cœur pendant trop longtemps… Tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas le nier. Tu m'appelais à l'aide, mais je n'ai jamais réagi. Le Patron te torturait, mais j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Tu voulais un peu d'affection, mais tout ce que je t'ai donné c'était de la colère et de l'agacement. Je t'ai toujours rejeté… Encore et encore… Tu étais une partie de moi, et pourtant je ne voulais pas l'admettre. J'ai toujours passé mes nerfs sur toi plus qu'avec les autres… Je ne me suis jamais montré gentil ou sincère avec toi. Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que tu as subi pendant toutes ces années, mais j'étais tellement habitué à ce quotidien et à ton rôle de « victime » que je n'ai jamais vu à quel point tu étais désespéré et malheureux… Tu souffrais, tu criais, tu pleurais, mais je t'ai laissé tout seul et sans amour… »

L'adolescent écouta cette confession, sans voix et sans faire le moindre mouvement. Les larmes de Mathieu coulèrent de nouveau, plus abondantes.

« … J'ai échoué. En tant que créateur… Et en tant que grand frère et figure paternelle. Je ne mérite même pas ces titres. Mes actes et mes erreurs ne seront jamais réparées… Rien n'excuse mon comportement de connard envers toi. Geek… Je comprends que tu me détestes, et je l'accepte. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais et que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir ta confiance… Mais je te le dis quand même… Je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

Silence… Le gamer avait les mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Il s'attendait à toutes les réactions possibles : Mathieu qui le gifle et l'engueule comme jamais, qui lui donne une punition digne de l'enfer pour son comportement, ou même qu'il décide de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole… Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Jamais ô grand jamais le Geek aurait pensé que son créateur lui présenterait des excuses. L'adolescent était fermement convaincu qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille envers lui… Mais aujourd'hui, il avait la preuve du contraire. Le Geek savait quand Mathieu n'était pas honnête il l'entendait très bien à l'oreille, tels les grésillements désagréables d'une vieille télévision. Là, le gamer ressentit dans la voix de Mathieu une franchise inimaginable… Aucun doute n'était possible : le présentateur de Salut les Geeks était sincèrement désolé. Des larmes finirent par couler des yeux du Geek, qui se retenait d'éclater en sanglots. Il garda son calme et, reprenant le contrôle de son corps après son état d'ébahissement, enlaça doucement Mathieu à son tour.

« … Mathieu… Je suis désolé… » Murmura le Geek.

Mathieu, surprit, relâcha le câlin et regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux. Ce dernier baissa les yeux au sol.

« Je… Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi. Ni avec toi ni avec les autres. C'était irrespectueux et dangereux. Je te demande pardon… »

Silence.

« … Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, quand on était sur le toit. Je ne le pensais pas du tout. » Avoua le Geek.

Le vidéaste ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. Il était pourtant persuadé du contraire !

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je vous en voulais beaucoup pour tous ces supplices que vous m'avez fait subir. J'étais furieux contre vous, je n'avais que du mépris à votre égard… Mais ce n'est pas ça que je ressentais vraiment… Ce n'était pas de la colère ou de la haine… C'était de la tristesse. Depuis le début, je suis triste. Même si j'étais entouré de peluches et de consoles, ce n'était pas la même chose qu'une compagnie humaine. Je voulais être proche de vous, m'amuser avec vous… Mais vous me faisiez bien comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas de moi dans vos pattes. J'étais l'intrus de cette famille, un enfant non désiré. À vos yeux, je n'étais qu'une simple victime bonne à martyriser et qui n'avait d'importance que pendant l'émission Salut les Geeks. Ça m'attristait de plus en plus, cette situation d'être un être faible et inférieur aux autres… J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de mettre des mots sur mes états d'âmes et que vous m'écoutiez même pour un court instant… Mais j'ai toujours échoué. Je n'arrivais pas à parler parce que j'étais une victime. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire entendre parce que j'étais une victime. Une victime qui ne devait pas parler ou penser, une victime qui devait simplement subir des coups sans rien dire parce que c'est son rôle… J'avais très vite compris que quand tu étais quelqu'un comme ça, peu importe à quel point tu cries et supplie de l'aide, tu n'auras droit qu'à un cruel silence et une indifférence froide. Après plusieurs tentatives désastreuses pour ne plus être triste, j'ai fini par laisser tomber. J'ai tout gardé pour moi et je me suis promis de me taire à jamais sur mes sentiments. »

Se rappeler de cette sombre période faisait mal au cœur du Geek… Il ne voulait plus y penser, mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Pour une fois qu'un dialogue était enfin possible et qu'on pouvait l'entendre donner son avis, il n'allait pas gâcher cette chance qu'il avait attendu pendant si longtemps.

« Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais triste… Je tentais tant bien que mal de tenir le coup. Il n'y avait que les jeux-vidéos et les peluches qui me réconfortaient un peu dans ma solitude. Mais j'étais conscient que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps… J'ai essayé de me rendre utile et d'aider les autres quand ils en avaient besoin. Seulement, cela n'a pas marché et les engueulades se firent plus régulières et violentes… Au bout d'un moment, j'ai craqué, je ne supportais plus mon rôle de victime. J'ai alors tenté le tout pour le tout. J'ai tout changé : un style vestimentaire moins enfantin, un caractère plus responsable et mature, apprentissage des arts martiaux pour me défendre par moi-même et ne plus être dépendant des autres… Et surtout, la promesse de ne plus jamais pleurer. Je pensais qu'avec ça, vous alliez enfin me regarder d'un autre œil, voir que j'ai fait des efforts et pouvoir enfin m'écouter et m'accepter… Mais, à ma plus grande déception et amertume, rien n'a changé d'un iota. J'étais dégouté d'avoir fait tout ça pour des poires… Peu à peu, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, et j'ai décidé de couper les ponts entre nous dès que j'ai lu en cachette la fin de la saison 5. Je suis devenu asocial car j'étais sûr que personne ne m'entendrait et me donnerait de l'affection. »

Le Geek essuya ses joues jonchées de larmes, tandis que Mathieu écouta avec choc et culpabilité l'aveu de l'adolescent. Le gamer avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Je me suis mis en colère parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'avais trouvé aucune autre solution pour évacuer ce poids dans ma poitrine qui me faisait si mal… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, jamais… Mais j'ai craqué. J'ai caché ma tristesse derrière de la colère… J'étais trop lâche pour dire honnêtement ce que je ressens… »

Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, en étouffant ses sanglots. Il s'était promit de ne plus pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas tenir cette promesse.

« Je suis désolé, Mathieu… Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé… »

Mathieu ne savait pas quoi dire ni penser face à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le Geek a gardé tout ça pour lui sans jamais pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit… Tout ça par sa faute. Il ne lui avait jamais permis de s'exprimer ou de donner son avis, il le négligeait par rapport aux autres et lui a donné l'impression -fausse- d'être inutile. Il l'avait « censuré » en quelque sorte… Tout ça à cause d'un stupide rôle ! Le vidéaste se haït et se maudit lui-même pour avoir été aussi con et pour avoir implanté dans le crâne du Geek des fausses idées. Mathieu inspira et frotta gentiment la tête de l'adolescent, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier qui le regarda de nouveau. Il devait tout lui avouer…

« Tu sais… Plusieurs de tes professeurs m'ont envoyé des mails. _Révéla Mathieu._ Tous sont très satisfaits de toi : tu es calme et concentré en classe et tu as de très bonnes notes. En tombant par hasard sur la page facebook de ta classe, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de tes camarades t'apprécient et voudraient que tu t'ouvres un peu plus à eux.

\- … Quoi… ? _Le gamer n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait._

\- J'ai remarqué tous les efforts que tu as faits. J'ai vu que tu avais changé… Mais j'ai surtout constaté ton isolement avec nous, et c'est cela qui m'a inquiété. Tous les autres ont également vu tous ces changements, mais on ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire…

\- …

\- Je pensais que tu faisais juste une petite crise et que ça allait passer… Mais j'étais très loin du compte. Tu t'éloignais de nous parce que tu ne nous faisais plus confiance.

\- … C'est… Vrai…

\- Nous aurions dû remarquer plus tôt que tu étais malheureux… Désolé.

\- … Je suis désolé aussi. Si j'avais eu le courage de dire que je n'allais pas bien, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… »

Silence. Les deux Sommet se sentaient un peu plus léger pour avoir enfin pu parler face à face, mais il y avait encore un certain « malaise » entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à la conclusion de leurs pensées… Mathieu repensa aux paroles d'Antoine : _« Peu importe ce que tu as fait et ce que tu as été dans le passé… Ce qui compte maintenant, ce sont tes actions présentes. Le Mathieu de maintenant n'est plus le Mathieu d'avant »._ Le châtain comprenait à présent ce que ça voulait dire… Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Geek. »

Le concerné le regarda. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

« Tu croyais vraiment que SLG allait s'arrêter à la saison 5 ? »

Cette nouvelle surprit le gamer.

« Quoi ?!

\- Ce serait un peu trop facile de se débarrasser de moi comme ça, tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai prévu une sixième saison. De plus, ce serait con d'arrêter l'émission à l'épisode 99, pas vrai ? J'ai promis un épisode 100, je m'y tiens sinon je me ferai tuer non pas par l'Homme au Masque mais par les abonnés.

\- Que… Mais… Mais comment tu comptes faire ça ?

\- Haha… Ça, c'est un secret. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop.

\- … Oui, c'est vrai. »

Mathieu arrêta ses caresses sur la tête du Geek et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« S'il y a une chose que je peux t'affirmer… C'est que je continuerais à faire l'émission avec tout le monde… Et avec toi.

\- C'est vrai… ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… Et le Beauf ? Je croyais que tu m'avais remplacé…

\- Non. Il restera un personnage de second plan. Le Patron, le Hippie, Maître Panda et toi resterons mes personnalités principales. Tu resteras toujours un des membres importants de l'équipe.

\- … Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je te le promets. »

Dans un élan de tendresse, Mathieu fit un bisou sur le front du Geek. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas et rougit légèrement en se figeant face à ce geste si peu commun de la part du vidéaste. Le plus âgé regarda l'adolescent avec un regard doux et un tendre sourire.

« Je l'ai dit dans la chanson des 3 ans de SLG : 'sans acolytes, rien n'est possible. Je suis eux, ils sont moi, nous sommes indivisibles'. Cette règle s'applique à tout le monde… Donc à toi. Tu n'es pas une victime, Geek. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de faible et lâche. Tu es fort et gentil. Tu n'es pas qu'une simple personnalité qui est là pour jouer un rôle. Tu es une partie de moi, un ami, un membre précieux de ma famille… »

Mathieu prit les mains du Geek dans les siennes.

« … Et mon petit frère. »

L'adolescent avait entendu beaucoup de choses de la bouche de son créateur, souvent dures à écouter… Mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu lui dire ouvertement qu'il représentait beaucoup pour lui. De nouveau, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues… Il n'en pouvait plus. Le Geek se jeta sur Mathieu et l'enlaça avec force, pleurant et criant non pas de tristesse mais de joie. Le châtain le rattrapa et lui rendit son étreinte, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Une pensée se dessina dans son esprit… Le vidéaste n'avait jamais câliné le Geek comme ça.

 _« Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi agréable de faire un câlin au Geek… Je me demande… Si j'avais été plus attentionné et gentil avec lui… Si je l'avais accepté dès le début… Peut-être que l'on aurait grandi dans de bons termes et qu'on aurait eu une relation complètement différente. »_ Pensa Mathieu.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks regarda en direction de son petit frère, toujours dans ses bras, ses pleurs s'atténuant. Il sourit.

 _« … En fait je l'ai déjà, cette relation. »_

Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« … Je t'aime, Mathieu. _Dit tout doucement le Geek._

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. _Répondit tendrement le vidéaste châtain._

\- Je te pardonne… Pardonne-moi aussi pour mes erreurs.

\- Je te pardonne. »

Tous deux sourirent… Ils étaient heureux.

« JE CHIALE, PUTAIN ! » Cria une voix à l'étage.

Ce hurlement surprit les deux Sommet. Ils regardèrent en direction de l'étage… Des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre avant de s'en aller un peu plus loin. Mathieu avait aussitôt reconnu qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Il se précipita à l'étage, laissant le Geek seul. Curieux, l'adolescent le suivit un peu plus loin et vit son créateur rentrer dans une pièce. Il entendit aussitôt des haussements de voix. Le Geek entrouvrit la porte… Et vit Mathieu engueuler Antoine et Nyo. Les deux amis étaient sur les talons, la tête baissée. Le gamer ne put s'empêcher de pouffé de rire : on dirait un père qui enguirlande ses deux gosses. Et dire que les deux « enfants » faisaient deux têtes de plus que lui. Tandis que le châtain continuait de gueuler sur ses amis, Antoine et Nyo se regardèrent discrètement avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, bien qu'un peu fatigué.

Quelle soirée !

* * *

 _Tu es mort de feels ou tu as tenu le coup?_


	12. Epilogue

Mathieu et le Geek rentrèrent chez eux, en remerciant et saluant Antoine et Nyo. Les deux Sommet marchèrent dans les rues vides, simplement illuminées par les lampadaires et la lune. Quelques chats errants gambadaient, apparaissant fugitivement chacun leurs tours. L'horloge de la mairie affichait 23 heures 40. Le vent avait cessé de souffler et l'air s'était quelque peu réchauffé.

Ils retournèrent dans leur appartement, et une tornade noire et blanche fonça tellement vite sur le Geek qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Mathieu avait heureusement de bons réflexes et s'était vivement écarté. L'adolescent comprit, après avoir repris ses esprits, que Maître Panda l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le chanteur tremblotait et pleurait, mais pas de tristesse… Il était fou de joie de retrouver son petit frère.

« Geek ! _S'écria-t-il en serrant très fort le petit dans ses bras._ Dieu merci, tu es sain et sauf ! Je me suis fait tellement de souci pour toi ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! »

Que de sincérité dans sa voix… Le Geek ressentit une petite douleur à la poitrine pour avoir fait pleurer l'une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux, mais elle disparut aussitôt et il enlaça à son tour l'ursidé.

« Désolé… J'ai agi sur un coup de tête. Je ne le referai plus, c'est promis.

\- Tant mieux. _Répondit Maître Panda en observant l'adolescent avec le sourire. Mathieu, quant à lui, tenta de réveiller le Hippie qui était endormi sur le canapé._

\- … Maître Panda… _Le Geek regarda son frère dans les yeux. Il voulait être sincère avec lui._

\- Oui ?

\- … Quand tu es apparu dans l'émission, je dois t'avouer que j'avais peur de toi… Je pensais que tu allais être un énième bourreau se plaisant à me faire du mal. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu m'as pris sous tes pattes, tu me protégeais, me réconfortais avec tendresse… _Il sourit en repensant aux souvenirs qu'il avait avec le panda, puis il retrouva un air sérieux._ Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété à cause de mon comportement. Je t'ai indirectement blessé... Excuse-moi…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mon grand… _Dit Maître Panda avec douceur._ Je te pardonne. Moi aussi, je t'ai indirectement blessé… _Il marqua une petite pause._ Tu pensais que j'étais proche de toi par pitié, pas vrai ? »

Le Geek se figea, surpris par la rapidité de compréhension de son homologue.

« C'est vrai qu'au début, j'avais un peu pitié de toi, le plus jeune de la famille brimé à longueur de journée. Mais après le premier épisode où je suis apparu, je t'ai entendu pleurer à chaudes larmes dans ta chambre, complètement bouleversé. C'est là que j'ai compris à quel point tu souffrais et que ta tristesse n'était pas exagérée. Tu n'avais personne pour te réconforter ou te donner de l'affection… J'ai alors décidé de devenir cet ami que tu voulais tant. Au fil du temps, je ne t'ai plus vu comme mon protégé… Mais comme mon petit frère. _Il sourit au concerné._ Ma gentillesse et mon affection pour toi sont sincères, Geek. Je tiens vraiment à toi, et je serais toujours là pour toi… Mon précieux petit frère. »

Le Geek sourit à son tour et se blottit contre Maître Panda. Il savait qu'il était honnête. Il lui faisait pleinement confiance.

« Merci Maître Panda. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. » Répondit tendrement le chanteur en prenant le Geek dans ses bras.

Mathieu écouta la discussion entre l'adolescent et l'ursidé, de plus en plus ému… Il avait la sensation que sa petite communauté était enfin devenue une vraie famille. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le Hippie se réveilla de son rêve rempli d'hippopotames et de rhubarbe. Il regarda les alentours, puis il vit Maître Panda et le Geek, qui le remarque à leur tour. Le camé avait l'air moins défoncé que d'habitude.

« … J'ai raté quelque chose ? » Demanda le Hippie, encore un peu dans les vapes.

Le gamer sourit, se détacha de Maître Panda et partit faire un câlin au camé. Ce dernier, au départ surpris, se rendit compte de ce qui lui arrive et enlaça à son tour l'adolescent avec le sourire.

« Je t'aime, Hippie !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime gros. Tout le monde s'aime ! » S'exclama le camé en levant le poing.

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur. Le Geek alla voir les autres membres de sa famille pour s'excuser et leur dire qu'il les aime, ces derniers lui pardonnant ses erreurs et lui faisant des câlins en signe d'amour et de remerciement. Le gamer retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'adossa contre elle pour souffler. Il alluma la lumière, et aperçut un gros carton en face de lui.

Curieux, il l'ouvrit, et vit toutes ses consoles de jeux, intactes ! Se pourrait-il que ce soit le Patron qui lui ait rendu tout ça pendant son absence ? … Non, sûrement pas. Dans le tas de fils qui s'entremêlaient entre eux, le Geek vit un petit papier qui sentait la cigarette. L'adolescent comprit qui l'avait écrit… C'était bien le Patron. Il le prit et lut ce simple mot :

« Pardon. »

Des pas lourds s'approchèrent de lui. D'instinct, le gamer resta immobile mais tout de même sur ses gardes. Il sentit une main forte mais étrangement douce sur son crâne qui se mit à lui faire des caresses. Le Patron déclara de sa voix rauque :

« Ne nous fait plus des frousses pareils, gamin. On était inquiet pour toi. »

Le criminel marqua une pause. Le Geek écoutait en silence, hébété.

« … Tu chantes bien et t'es doué à la guitare. Alexis a enregistré ta 'chanson' et lui et Mathieu se sont mis d'accord pour la mettre en bonus dans le prochain envers du décor. »

Le Patron enleva sa main de la tête du jeune garçon et commença à s'en aller. Il s'arrêta, dos à lui. Il soupira un bon coup.

« … Je sens que je vais vomir si je dis ça, alors écoute bien parce que je ne le répèterais pas deux fois : je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. »

Le criminel marchait vers la porte de la chambre… Soudain, des bras entourèrent sa taille et le retiennent fermement. Surpris, il tourna sa tête et vit que le Geek l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il fut sous le choc : pourquoi le gamin faisait ça ? Il le détestait, non ? Ce geste auquel le pervers n'était que très peu habitué le rendait tout chose… Surtout venant de la part de l'adolescent. Il ne bougea pas.

« … Merci. » Dit tout simplement le gamer.

Le Patron n'en revenait pas. Le Geek avait vraiment dit ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Le criminel ne le montrait jamais, mais il tenait au gamer. Sa fugue l'avait rendu inquiet pour lui, et n'avait pas hésité à faire appel à ses nombreuses relations pour essayer de le retrouver. Mais s'il disait ça à l'adolescent, ce dernier ne le croirait pas… Quoique. Après un temps de silence, le Patron prit doucement le Geek dans ses bras.

« Après tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu as tout de même l'audace de me faire un câlin… T'es courageux, gamin.

\- Possible.

\- … Tu me détestes, pas vrai ?

\- C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à te faire confiance… Même là maintenant, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de faire ça.

\- …

\- … Mais malgré tout… Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma famille sans toi.

\- Quoi ? _Cette phrase surprit le Patron._

\- Je suis habitué à te voir dans mon entourage, même si j'évite le plus possible de te croiser. Et même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre… Je te considère comme un membre de ma famille.

\- … Moi aussi, gamin. »

Le Geek leva la tête, abasourdi. Il s'attendait à toutes les réponses possibles sauf à celle-ci. Le Patron n'était-il pas un criminel pervers sans cœur ni sentiments ? C'était tout simplement impossible qu'il puisse ressentir de l'affection pour autrui ! Et pourtant, malgré ses lunettes de soleil, le gamer pouvait voir dans les yeux du Patron un sérieux et une franchise indiscutable. Comment douter face à ce regard ?

« Réfléchis deux secondes, gamin. Pourquoi t'es resté en vie jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu sais très bien qu'avec moi, il y a très peu de chances de survie. Et puis, quand je fais un truc, j'y vais à fond, je ne retiens pas mes coups. Pourquoi, à ton avis, tu es toujours là alors que je t'ai fait vivre des atrocités où les chances de survie étaient de zéro ? » Le ton du Patron était sérieux.

Le Geek fut surprit par la question. Honnêtement, il ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Le criminel le compris bien vite en voyant l'expression d'hésitation sur le visage du gamer.

« … Je n'allais jamais à fond avec toi, parce que perdre quelqu'un de ma famille me ferait vraiment chier. »

Le criminel mit une main sur la tête du Geek et la frotta doucement.

« T'es pas une victime pour moi, ni pour les autres. T'es pas un jouet qu'on aime briser et réparer pour le casser de nouveau… T'es mon frère. Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne. »

L'adolescent ne dit rien, et se contenta de serrer encore plus fort le Patron dans ses bras, ce dernier souriant doucement en voyant que le jeune garçon avait compris le message. Après ces aveux, le pervers s'en alla dans un de ses bordels en disant bonne nuit au Geek avant de partir. Le gamer resta seul dans sa chambre, sur son lit, sa tête sur ses jambes, l'air songeur… Quelle soirée il venait de vivre !

Quelque chose vibra dans la poche de son jean. Il le sortit et vit qu'il avait reçu un SMS de Charles.

 **Charles :** Seth, dit-moi que t'es libre pour parler ! Il y a une fête chez moi, mais je m'emmerde :( !

Le Geek pouffa de rire. Son ami n'était pas du genre festif, on dirait ! Le jeune garçon au t-shirt rouge resta quelques minutes face au petit écran lumineux sans rien faire… Puis il se souvient des paroles que lui avait dites son camarade : « Tu peux me faire confiance », « Si jamais tu ne vas pas bien et que tu veux en parler, n'hésites pas à nous le dire ». Le gamer sourit en repensant à ces mots… C'était décidé : il allait dire toute la vérité à Charles.

 **Geek :** T'inquiètes mon grand, je suis là. )

 **Charles :** Loué soit la Sainte Pelle ! Merci mon pote, tu me sauves la vie !

 **Geek :** Héhé… J'ai des choses à te dire.

 **Charles :** Ah oui ?

 **Geek :** Oui. Beaucoup de choses…

* * *

 **Charles :** … Putain. J'ai pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. C'est une histoire digne d'Higurashi !

 **Geek :** Je sais, c'est dur à croire… Mais c'est pourtant bien ce que j'ai vécu. Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça depuis le début…

 **Charles :** Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je te comprends. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me remettre du fait que Mathieu Sommet soit ton frère !

 **Geek :** C'est vrai que ça sonne comme une blague … Mais je te jure que je te dis la vérité.

 **Charles :** Je te crois.

 **Geek :** C'est vrai ?

 **Charles :** Oui… Car je sais que tu es un très mauvais menteur :)

 **Geek :** Connard.

 **Charles :** :)

 **Geek :** Je suis sérieux, Charles.

 **Charles :** Je sais. Tu ne m'aurais pas tout révélé de manière si précise, sèche et dure si tu n'étais pas sérieux.

 **Geek :** … Je ne pouvais pas garder tout ce poids pour moi plus longtemps.

 **Charles :** Tu as vaincu ta peur de tout dire aux autres. C'est un bon pas en avant :)

 **Geek :** Sarcasme ?

 **Charles :** Non. Je te parle sans moqueries.

 **Geek :** Tant mieux. Merci de m'avoir écouté, Charles.

 **Charles :** De rien, mon ami ^^

 **Geek :** ^^ Je vais aller dormir, je suis crevé. On se revoit bientôt ?

 **Charles :** Ça marche. Bonne nuit~

Le Geek reposa son téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Il alla ensuite se changer et se glissa sous ses draps. Il prit la peluche Kirby dans ses bras et s'endormit paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

 **J'ai une famille. Des amis.**

 **Maintenant, j'ai compris qu'ils m'aiment…**

 **Je ne douterais plus de ça. Plus jamais.**

 **Geek, alias Seth Sommet.**


End file.
